Only a Shadow can Reach Into the Darkness
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Naruto was lost in the darkness of his life. He could feel himself slipping farther and farther into the void but no longer had the will to pull himself back into the light. He could feel something wrapping around him... A shadow he thought... How oddly...comforting? ShikaNaru and Lemons! Dark Themes: Cutting/Depression! Possible mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in the Darkness

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction Story! I'm So excited!**

 *****For reference: This is set after Sasuke tries to leave for Orochimaru, but before Naruto would have left with Jiraiya.**

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only A Shadow can Reach Into the Darkness

Chapter 1: Lost in the Darkness

It had already been months since the battle in the Valley of the End where Naruto had been able to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sasuke continued to stare ahead as team seven made their way down the forest surrounded path.

They were walking back from their last mission. The sun was setting behind them, but the ever-hyper-active blond had loudly complained that he didn't want to stop for the night- Ramen was calling him home!

"Come on! They weren't even that tough. We took them down no problem and we are almost back to Konoha! Let's just keep moving so I can get my ramen! I've already used all the supplies I brought!" Naruto said as he licked his lips. "Naruto! Shut up! Sasuke needs his rest and-" "I'm fine Sakura" The Uchiha interrupted.

" _He has been even more of a cold prick since I dragged his unconscious ass back here."_ Thought Naruto as he shot a glare towards the two young ninjas. _"And all Sakura can do is fawn over him and continue to apologize for any and every transgression she thinks she has caused."_

Kakashi, who had been silently reading his book up until this point, decided to intervene before another "friendly rivals" fight broke out. "Sakura is right. We will camp here tonight and leave in the morning. There really isn't any rush to get back to Konoha is there Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" _You don't understand Kakashi, I really wanted to be back tonight."_ Naruto thought. Outwardly though, he snorted at the decision, "Ha! Yeah, you're right! I bet poor little Sasuke does need a break!" Before the Uchiha could retort, Naruto had run off screaming about finding firewood.

* * *

Naruto waved goodbye to his teammates with a huge smile and bolted in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. When he was sure he was far enough away from his comrades, he rapidly switched direction and flew home landing deftly in front of the decrepit apartments. _"Haaa… Finally, I'm home…"_

'Home' was an interesting choice of words for the building. The walls were bowing and dull green paint peeled from every board in the long, musty hallway. At the very end on the left was Naruto's apartment. Sighing to himself, the blond slowly opened his door while carefully watching for any sign of an ambush or property damage.

His apartment consisted of only two rooms. A bathroom that was so small the door hit the sink when opened, and the rest of the apartment. There was no need for him to try to lock it anymore. Naruto knew that would just end with his door being completely broken down, and in any case, he had nothing worth stealing.

After deeming the space safe, he entered the dark room and flipped on the lights. The power flickered at first, but to Naruto's annoyance, stopped working altogether.

Naruto threw his ninja equipment to the floor and began pacing back and forth, the light from a lone, partially boarded up window catching his shadow and the dust that swirled about his feet.

Finally making his decision, the blonde quickly picked up his gear and made his way over to the torn, blood and sweat-stained bed while pulling out a kunai. He held the knife in his bared teeth and used his now free hands to frantically remove his jacket, the rest of his pack falling to the hard floor.

Holding the kunai to his wrist, the blond paused. His eyes didn't hold the shine and determination they did when he was out in public. They were dull- misery being the only difference between his eyes and the eyes of those who had already left this life behind.

With one deft motion, the blade sliced upward, leaving a valley from wrist to mid forearm in its wake. The blonde eyed the wound, memorizing the moment before the blood began pouring out. Warm liquid trailed down his raised arm, congregating on his elbow before spilling to the floor.

Naruto slipped to the ground so that he could rest his back against something without ruining his bed even further. He slowly closed his eyes while he leaned his head back against the uncomfortable mattress. Darkness started creeping into the blonde's mind, and his last senses picked up the blade hitting the floor.

* * *

" **Foolish boy… I should not heal you after such distasteful displays of weakness"** growled the Kyuubi.

" _Then don't… I've told you before I would be happier if you would just let me die…"_ Naruto replied coldly while he walked up to the large cage in front of him.

Kyuubi just shook his head sadly. **"If you die, then I die too baka. Besides, I have grown quite fond of you."**

" _I don't want a lecture right now. I just want to rest. Will you tell me a story?"_

" **Very well kit, I will heal you and tell you a story. But, you must eat as soon as you wake, understood?**

Ever since the incident on the bridge with Haku and Sasuke, the seal that had previously kept Naruto and the Fox separate had been warped, loosening some and allowing the two to merge not only their chakra but the young boys' humanity as well.

Naruto nodded as he laid down before the giant bars. He closed his eyes and listened to the deep voice of the demon, wondering how long it would be before he woke up.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying on his back lazily watching the clouds go by. _"I was supposed to be training, but I spent all of my energy just walking over here. Troublesome"_ he thought to himself.

He knew he needed to train more. Although the mission was a success, and it was his first time being a team leader, bringing Sasuke back had almost been a disaster with many of his comrades sustaining life-threatening injuries.

Panic welled up inside of him. His mind started racing- _"If I had just been stronger, smarter… If I had just been more like-."_ The chaos he felt slowed, _"Naruto"_ he thought.

Sighing, Shikamaru pushed himself to his feet and readied himself for training. He couldn't help but smile. Naruto had grown on him and so many others since his time at the academy. He had to get stronger so he could protect the people precious to him. People like the blonde shinobi. _"Naruto… I wonder what you are up to today. Probably face down in a bowl of ramen."_

With one last look at the clouds, he started training, not realizing just how wrong he was about his friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I can't believe the first chapter is over with! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shadow Emerges

**Hello Again Lovely Readers! This is the 2nd Chapter of my (hopefully) awesome story!**

 *****I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 2: A Shadow Emerges

Night had crept across Konoha. A cool draft snaked its way through the graffiti-covered walls of Naruto's apartment. The scent of damp mold and stale blood filled his lungs as he was roused from his unconscious sleep. Blue eyes sluggishly opened taking in the darkness that engulfed him. Remembering his electricity wasn't working, he sat still allowing his vision to adjust.

" **Remember our deal kit. You must eat…"** Came a haunting voice from within.

Naruto hadn't been lying when he said he had used up all the supplies he brought on the mission. Although he really did love ramen, he couldn't afford much else. His rent was at least two times what every other tenant was paying, and most stores wouldn't sell him anything unless he paid extra. As a result, Naruto had grown increasingly thin. Even Kurama wouldn't be able to keep the boy from starving to death.

Pulling a candle and matches out of the drawer next to his bed, Naruto began his search for food. The three cabinets he had in his "kitchen" were nearly empty, containing only a few chipped bowls and cups.

" _I don't have any food here Kyuubi, and rent is due in a few days. I shouldn't go buy anything yet. I'll need to have extra cash just in case the landlord decides to increase my rent again."_

" **Do not forget that your body continues to wither and eventually even your oblivious "friends" will notice. You don't want them asking questions, do you?**

" _No, you are right. I suppose I will be getting paid tomorrow for my last mission."_ Naruto glanced down, acknowledging his grubby clothing and still healing wound. _"But I need to get myself clean first"_

* * *

Naruto walked along the dusty road, his fake smile now plastered on his face. There weren't many people out due to the hour, but a few stores and shops stayed open for shinobi.

Naruto ducked into the alley next to the store and prepared to use his transformation jutsu, praying that no one would notice and he could get his supplies in peace.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing in there?" Naruto whirled around to see who had been observant enough to notice him in the dark. "Oy Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing out so late?

"I could ask you the same thing, but then I'd have to wait for a response. My mom sent me out for some groceries… troublesome woman" he answered.

Naruto was nervous. He knew they were heading into the same shop, and dreaded the thought of being stopped by the manager in front of his friend. His sullen demeanor didn't go unnoticed.

" _I wonder why he became upset so suddenly?"_ Shikamaru thought. He decided to let it go and instead tried to get the blondes attention. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Came Naruto's boisterous reply. Inside though, he was hoping that being with Shikamaru, a member of the respected Nara Clan, would be enough to get him through the ordeal without trouble.

The two ninjas walked along the isles together silently, each trapped in their own thoughts. Their baskets couldn't have been more different, one full of ramen and value brands; the other with fresh produce and delicacies.

Shikamaru would occasionally dare to side glance at Naruto, searching him up and down. _"He looks thin, still good, but- GOOD? Since when has Naruto looked good? It's Naruto. What the hell am I even thinking? I just need to ignore it. So troublesome…"_

As they each went to purchase their groceries. Shikamaru noticed an odd exchange of looks between Naruto and the man operating the desk. Although he wanted to give Naruto privacy, his eyes flickered to the register. _"There is no way what he bought costs that much. The clerk must have rung up each of Naruto's items twice. Even Naruto isn't dumb enough to not realize that he is being overcharged."_

Frowning, Shikamaru decided to gently inquire "Sir, I believe the price is wrong. If I'm correct, Naruto only owes you half of that amount."

The man quickly looked at the spiky-haired shinobi standing before him, and then shifted his gaze directly at Naruto. Scowling, he gave him the change he was owed and forced "Have a good night" through his gritted teeth.

"You really didn't need to do that" Naruto muttered as they exited the store. "I don't mind paying extra, it helps the owners."

"I don't care if you like paying extra Naruto, but it seemed like the situation was different than one citizen wanting to help another…" Shikamaru answered.

"Just drop it alright?" The words Naruto snapped were harsh, but there wasn't any bite behind them. They just sounded tired, defeated- nothing like the voice Shikamaru was used to, and he felt worry build in his stomach. A voice in the back of his head urged Shikamaru to continue his questioning, but he forced it aside and started walking again.

The silence between them was deafening. Shikamaru, now attempting to use his superior intellect to figure out what had just happened, couldn't help but notice the looks Naruto was receiving from the few villagers that were out.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me anything…?" Shikamaru started. Not knowing if he meant it as a statement or a question. He lowered his head slightly and looked to his right to gauge his friend's response. " _Nothing, no response… okay, maybe I should reword it"._ "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he continued.

The blonde had stopped walking at this point and had his head down; yellow locks had fallen forward over his headband, effectively covering his eyes. Shikamaru raised his right hand slowly and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. _"He is so thin! It's hard to tell with this troublesome jumpsuit, but I can feel his collarbone and shoulder protruding. Why haven't I noticed this before?"_

Naruto whipped his head back up when he felt the contact and gave the biggest smile he could muster. "I'm fine! Honest! You worry too much. I'm surprised you'd even spend that much energy to begin with!" Naruto exclaimed. He decided to pull his own right hand up and put it on Shikamaru's shoulder. _"He must be training a lot… I can feel how much muscle he has put on…"_

Realizing what he was thinking, Naruto felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. The pink didn't last long, however; it was replaced by a sickly white hue. It was like all the blood had vanished from the boy. Even the hand that gripped Shikamaru had gone cold.

Shikamaru had noticed the emotional rollercoaster before him. He quickly realized that Naruto's eyes had flashed fear. Without thinking he stepped closer to the blonde, their bodies nearly colliding. Shikamaru parted his lips slowly, black eyes still locked onto piercing blue.

Not wanting to endure another round of questions from the Nara, Naruto concluded that it was time to run off. "Anyways, I've got to get home and sleep. I need to wake up early so I can train and achieve my dream of becoming Hokage! Night Shika!"

Shikamaru stared after the boy, his thoughts still on the night's events. As much as he wanted to let it go, the feeling in his stomach earlier had deteriorated into a pit. He felt the ache spreading to his chest as he recalled his and Naruto's childhood.

" _He was always alone… and those looks the villagers gave him… I remember them. What could he have done to deserve such treatment?"_ But his silent query went unanswered. He looked up into the star-filled sky and watched the dark clouds drift across the moon. _"More importantly… why do I care so much?"_ He could swear one of the clouds looked just like a fox.

* * *

Naruto slammed his back into the door behind him, making sure it was closed. He felt the cool wood against his back as he slid down to the equally cold floor. He was still panting from running all the way home. Closing his eyes, he slowly leaned his head back, trying to get much-needed air into his lungs.

" **Ku ku ku… what an interesting little exchange."** The Fox was amused to say the least. Strong emotions helped to further blur the lines of the seal and Naruto's reaction to the situation had given Kyuubi a front row seat. **"I can't wait until your next encounter with the Nara boy…"**

" _What are you droning on about now?"_

" **Do not tell me you are that foolish kit."**

Naruto inwardly glared at the insult. _"Just what am I being foolish about?"_

" **Your friend, I felt your embarrassment when you touched him… the nervousness when he stepped closer to you…"**

Naruto was confused, he knew Kyuubi was right, but he couldn't figure why it was such a big deal. Concentrating, he pulled himself to the demon's prison. The Fox was smirking at him, a mischievous look filling his blood red eyes.

"… _.. So, what's your point?"_

" **My point baka, is that you like him."**

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times. Squinting some, he peered up at Kyuubi, _"of course I like him. He is my comrade, my friend"_ Naruto answered carefully.

" **Ku ku ku… is that so?"**

" _Just- just shut up. You don't know what you are talking about."_ Naruto mentally threw his head to the side pouting.

" **I think I know exactly what I am talking about kit, and you know it too. I am all-knowing, why do you try to hide from me?"**

" _Yeah, well, here is what I know: I don't like Shikamaru, Shikamaru doesn't like me. I won't ever love anyone and no one is ever going to love me. Got it?"_

With that Naruto did his best to block out the Fox. He didn't want to think about Shikamaru or anything for that matter. He needed to be free from the pain and confusion he felt. He needed release. Rising from the floor, he made his way over to his bed and readied himself for the sweet pain the kunai would grant him.

" **Stubborn as ever I see and still hasn't eaten. This self-destruction can't go on any longer, there must be something I could do to help that I haven't already tried."**

Kyuubi once again contemplated the reaction Naruto had to Shikamaru. He didn't know much about the boy other than his extreme laziness and intellect, but it appeared that he cared for the blonde.

" **Perhaps it is not I who is meant to pull you from your darkness kit… perhaps it is the shadow user…"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glass

**Be prepared for another chapter filled with angst!**

 ***** I sadly still do not own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 3: Glass

Naruto slowly pulled himself from his bed. He needed to clean his clothes before he went out today. There would be no mistaking the scent of his blood, especially if he had the misfortune of running into Kiba.

Making his way across the room, he stripped off the old garments and slid into the bathroom. Naruto turned on the shower and quickly cleaned himself in the warm water. Happy with his own hygiene, the blonde placed the plug in the drain to fill up the tub for his clothes. He couldn't afford a washing machine.

As it filled with water, Naruto scanned over the cracked surface. _"It's a miracle this thing hasn't exploded or killed me from toxic mold,"_ Naruto thought to himself. _"I bet Shikamaru doesn't wash his clothes in a dilapidated tub; I mean, he always smells so nice… Wait, why am I even thinking about that guy! This is getting ridiculous."_

In fact, Naruto always thought about Shikamaru after he saw him. At first, he believed it was admiration. He had known how smart the brunette was long before others found out. Now though, he had started to feel butterflies in his stomach and attempted to avoid the lazy nin whenever possible.

" **Damnit kit! Eat something now! I'd bet anything the shinobi** ** _'you definitely don't like'_** **noticed your lack of adequate fat."** Boomed Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto obeyed, but couldn't help but question why it would even matter. He didn't want anyone knowing how broken he was, but he doubted anyone would really care. Sure, he had Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi and maybe some of the rookie nine, but they hadn't even noticed him falling apart before them. How much could they really care?

Sighing, he ate quickly and headed to the training grounds. He wanted to be alone, but a very small part of him hoped Shikamaru would be there. _"Maybe he will touch my shoulder again…"_

* * *

It was late again. To his team, it appeared Shikamaru had wasted the whole day staring at the sky, but Asuma knew better. Something was bothering the young ninja, and he was trying desperately to find the solution.

Asuma walked over and placed his hand on Shikamaru's head roughly, startling him from his thoughts. "What was that for?" he growled.

"You know Shikamaru, you are certainly brilliant" Asuma stated while messing up the younger brunette's hair, "but sometimes sitting around thinking won't get you the answers that you need." Seeing his pupil's eyes widen, hopefully in understanding, Asuma turned to leave.

"I've got some… errands… to run. Come and see me tomorrow if you need something" he called back over his shoulder. Shikamaru could see the blush on his face and knew exactly what kind of 'errands' his sensei had in mind.

" _Kurenai-sensei,"_ he thought, " _I wonder if I get the same look Asuma does when I think about getting close to Naruto."_

* * *

" _Kuso, he saw me"_ Naruto thought as he watched Shikamaru jog over to him. _"Something must be wrong. I've never seen him run unless he is practically being forced to on a mission."_

"What's up Shika? Everything alright?" the blonde asked.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something important. Here, let's go over there so we are out of everyone's way."

Naruto inwardly gulped but followed Shikamaru, cursing himself for not being able to come up with an excuse to leave. When they reached the edge of the street Naruto had his back to a building and eyed Shikamaru warily. He felt like a trapped animal.

Shikamaru looked around nervously, and leaned forward. "Naruto, I need to know. Why does everyone-" CRASH! A small fight had broken out in the street and one of the instigators had flown right into Shikamaru.

Caught off guard, Shikamaru's body collided with the blondes. Instinctively, his arms flew up to the wall in front of him, one landing by Naruto's head and the other between the boy's arm and torso. But even that couldn't stop the momentum.

Pale lips covered tan ones for just a moment before parting. Shikamaru's senses returned to him and he felt warm hands gripping his slender frame. One on his hip and the other on his chest. He glanced down and noticed how close the two were. The only room between them came from Naruto's delicate hand.

Without thinking he roughly pushed himself away from Naruto, wiping his mouth with his arm. He frantically looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the incident.

Seeing his reaction to the kiss, Naruto's mind went blank. He could vaguely hear the Fox calling out to him, urging him to keep his cool. He couldn't though.

" _I disgust him and he doesn't even know me. If this is how he feels, then what would he think of the real me… a broken demon cage"_ Naruto thought bitterly.

" **That's not true, kit. You don't know what he is thinking. This all happened very fast… He is probably just acting out of shock…"** Kyuubi tried to calm the boy, but he knew it was falling on deaf ears. The blonde had been able to rationalize and hide his feelings for the Nara from him for quite some time, but after last night, Kyuubi knew his kit was devastated.

Shikamaru finally looked up towards his friend. Naruto hadn't moved at all since the 'kiss'. The ache in his chest stung when he realized how he had just behaved. He stepped forward again and attempted to make eye contact with the frozen blonde.

When Naruto still didn't move, he willed himself to look into the boy's eyes. His heart stopped- " _those eyes… I've never seen eyes like that."_

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, his once lively blue eyes looked like glass, as if there had been cracks running through them and were now on the verge of shattering completely. The brunette searched his face. There was no emotion to be found, none but the deep sadness of those empty angelic orifices.

"Naruto, I-" He started while shaking his head frantically. But before he could finish, before he could even extend his arm to caress the scarred tan cheek, Naruto had gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please Review!**

 **I know I'm late joining the Naruto Fanfiction game but I hope there are still avid readers out there!**


	4. Chapter 4: Not all Shadows are Good

**Hello again my faithful readers! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I'm sure you're getting antsy for some romance (I know I am :) )…. It will come soon enough!**

 *****I do not own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 4: Not all Shadows are Good

They were in a fight with an invisible opponent… waves of pain wracked his body as an unknown force continued to break him down. He looked over and could see Naruto bleeding from every outlet in his face- his ears, mouth, and nose, but most hauntingly, his eyes. The beautiful shade of blue damaged by unchecked swelling.

He tried screaming for Naruto, but no matter how much air he drove out of his lungs, silence was all that met his ears. The blonde collapsed, a small thud resounding in Shikamaru's mind. Leaping to his feet, the young Chunin ran over to his comrade.

" _His breath is shallow, but I think it's still steady,"_ he thought, _"I need to turn him over."_

Agonizingly slow, he turned Naruto onto his back, being careful to not hurt him further. His eyes trailed up the small, damaged frame. 'Crack!'

" _How could I have forgotten about the enemy?!"_ Shikamaru was panicking now. He quickly pulled out his last kunai and darted his eyes around, searching for the attack he was sure would come.

Suddenly a cold, shaking hand grasped his own trembling one. He looked down to see Naruto's piercing gaze. "You did this to me Shikamaru" Naruto growled quietly, grabbing the Naras' hand and plunging the blade through his orange jacket, straight into his broken heart.

Blood gushed from the gaping wound. Black eyes met with dead blue ones, and a gut wrenching scream ricocheted through the forest.

* * *

Shikamaru shrieked as he sat straight up from his sweat soaked bed. _"That damn nightmare again."_ He groaned to himself. He looked over to his alarm clock, _"it's only five am."_

It had been a week since his accidental kiss with Naruto. Every night since then had been plagued with his minds own version of the pain he caused, each nightmare becoming more guilt filled than the last.

He had tried talking to his friend. But every time Naruto became aware of his presence, there was suddenly 'something he had to go do.' Shikamaru didn't want to make a scene, but if he didn't explain himself soon, he just knew his psyche would crack.

Sighing, he fell back onto his damp pillow, his arms stretched out to each side, lazily hanging over the edges of the bed. Shikamaru furrowed his delicate brows together; _"how troublesome."_

* * *

Naruto had managed to slice both of his wrists to pieces. When that didn't give him the relief he craved, he had moved on to his thighs, then his stomach. Nothing was getting rid of the pain he felt. The chilling wind nipped at his tear stained cheeks, causing involuntary shivers to erupt from his malnourished body.

 ** _~~ Flashback (the night before) ~~_**

 _He could feel their eyes on him… full of hatred and fear. He wished they would just leave him alone, but Naruto had never known such luck._

 _He tried to back away from the angry villagers when someone started shouting. "Stupid fox! How dare you walk around this village. Especially at night! We'll make you wish you hadn't come to this part of town!"_

 _Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the beating he would receive. There was nothing he could do and he knew it. Using ninja skills to harm civilians was forbidden, and he knew even if he claimed self-defense, the council would use the incident as an example of why he should be locked away._

" _Maybe I could run," He thought to himself. "But then they would just come after me again. It's easier to attack someone you think is a coward."_

 _It started._

 _Naruto wondered if the blows would ever end. Even after he was knocked to the ground they continued to kick him. He heard a familiar "Hn" come from somewhere in the distance and at first, he was grateful._

 _The villagers ran off after identifying the voice as Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto stayed where he was on the ground wheezing softly, blood still oozing from his cracked skull. He became vaguely aware of feet stepping into his blurred vision._

" _What the hell was that loser?" Sasuke asked coolly; he hadn't moved to help the bleeding boy yet. In actuality, he was greatly concerned for Naruto, but the raven couldn't prevent himself from growing angry every time he thought about their last battle. He should have been able to beat the blonde idiot. He was a genius after all… But Naruto had an odd power, one that he didn't understand and couldn't get any higher-ranking ninja to explain._

 _Naruto shook with pain and rage. He looked up at Sasuke, tears streaming from his shattered eyes. He didn't bother to hide his real emotions behind 'rivalry'. "I wish I had never brought you back Sasuke. I wish that Haku had killed you on that bridge. I wish he had killed us both" Naruto sobbed as he struggled to get to his feet._

 _Sasuke couldn't believe what had come from his rival's mouth. He had always considered Naruto to be his closest friend, he just couldn't let go of his pride enough to show it. Even now he wouldn't let his own stoic mask fall. "Hn."_

 ** _~~End Flashback~~_**

Naruto was still having a breakdown over the events from hours earlier. He had never made it home. Instead, he had just hobbled to the forest to avoid being caught again. Kyuubi was desperately trying to heal the lacerations his kit was giving himself, but lack of proper food and rest in addition to the beating he had received hampered his abilities.

" **Listen to me boy! If you keep this up even I won't be able to heal you! Your body needs a break!"** Kyuubi howled, **"Do you hear me kit? An-"**

He stopped mid-sentence as he felt a strange sensation flood around him. He was aware that Naruto had stopped moving, leaving everything still and quiet. The prison went cold as he lost the ability to feel Naruto's anguish. **_"He isn't dead… what is happening?"_**

He was numb. Blank eyes stared ahead at a lone tree, the blonde knew what he was going to do. Since the two beings had their strongest connection through their emotional link, Kyuubi had effectively been shut out of Naruto's mind. His kit couldn't hear him anymore.

He reached out towards the trunk, feeling its unsympathetic bark scratch his tan skin. Naruto pulled out rope from the bag of gear on his leg and slowly formed a noose. Dropping himself lightly, he could feel the pain cascade from his tender neck. Fire filled his lungs as his body fought against the cold abyss it was being dragged into.

The Kyuubi shook within Naruto, urgently regenerating the dying cells as fast as he could without creating more damage. **_"He can't hold on much longer…"_** he assumed. The sun had just begun to creep over the leafy hills of the Land of Fire.

* * *

Shikamaru was wandering through the forest near his home. He had long given up trying to sleep after such a melancholy dream. Gazing above, his mind became set. He would tell Naruto that he cared for him deeply, maybe not in a completely romantic way… but he was only thirteen so he didn't really understand that 'adult stuff' anyway.

Keeping one hand in his pocket, the lazy shinobi pushed through a thick layer of branches coming into a small clearing. He froze, his mind and body unable to believe what he was seeing.

"NARUTO!" he cried, sprinting towards the motionless boy. Quickly snapping the rope from his neck with strength he didn't know he had, he attempted CPR.

'Crack!'

Instinctively, Shikamaru pulled out the lone kunai he had on him so early in the morning. Suddenly a cold, shaking hand grasped his own trembling one.

" _It's just like my dream"_ he whispered to himself, fear dripping from his words.

He hesitantly looked up to what he believed would be Naruto's piercing gaze. Instead, he found himself gasping. The boy was smiling? It was a gentle smile, dazed with lack of oxygen and blood loss. Another cool hand rose to his pale cheek, settling lightly before blue eyes rolled backward and the ragged breathing stopped.

Without hesitating this time, Shikamaru picked up the boy he cared for so much and sped into town. Only the Lady Hokage, Tsunade herself, would be able to save the blonde now. He just hoped he hadn't come too late.

* * *

Red eyes peered down from the dark canopy of the forest. "Kisame, if our jinchuriki lives, I think I know an easier way to bring him to the Akatsuki."

Kisame chuckled darkly. "I can't wait to see what you have in mind Itachi…"

As the two retreated, their shadows danced in the early morning sun; a dark path being left in their wake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Not sure when I will have the next chapter up. Again, I would greatly appreciate reviews so I know if I should scrap the story or not!**


	5. Chapter 5: One More Time

**Sorry, everyone! I had a slight writer's block (-_-) …. Anyway, I also noticed that there is a glaring grammatical error in the last chapter. I'm not sure how to fix it without replacing the entire thing so for now, it will have to stay!**

 **The angst will just keep on coming, but maybe some lime (not really sure if it's called that?) in this chapter… But don't worry! The lemon will be as sour as it can be when the time comes LOL::: Don't like it, please don't read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 5: Just One More Time

Shikamaru had never really been one to barge through a door, or even raise his voice. Putting that much effort into any action was bothersome at best. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this situation had become dire.

The state the brunette currently found himself in had given him the energy and will to exhibit more vitality than even Naruto himself might have been able to muster.

'BOOM!' The doors to the village leader's office slammed open from the might of Shikamaru's kick.

"LADY HOKAGE NARUTO NEEDS YOUR ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATELY!" the panting boy exclaimed.

Naruto had stopped breathing minutes ago in the forest. It wouldn't be long before medical ninjutsu became useless.

Tsunade hadn't even been able to complain about her door being kicked in before the bleeding form had caught her senses. Jumping from her reclined chair, the busty woman stole Naruto from Shikamaru's quivering arms and began barking orders at everyone she saw.

* * *

" _I didn't expect everything to be so cold… maybe I'm not getting into heaven after all…"_

Naruto was surrounded by darkness. There was no sound, and he couldn't detect any light source in the vastness of what he determined to be limbo. At first, the only thing he could feel was that he was alone.

A cool drip of water lightly hit his cheek. _"It's raining? Why would there be rain here?"_ He thought. Raising his hand to wipe off the liquid, another droplet fell from above him. He tried to move away from the persistent shower, but no matter which direction he turned to, his cheeks continued to feel wet.

A small light caught his gaze, it seemed so far away he didn't think he would have the strength to follow it. Soon after, another ember formed, equally as distant, but somehow different than the first.

Walking slowly, he crossed the blankness ahead of him. He wasn't convinced that the floor wouldn't just collapse under his weight; he felt so tired and heavy. _"That water isn't going to let up, is it?"_ He mused.

Approaching the glowing orbs, Naruto felt warmth for the first time since he 'woke up'. Smiling softly, he turned to the first spark; it seemed to be calling for him to grab it.

"Nngngnkd plendnde!" Naruto heard. Confused, his eyes followed the sound. _"It's coming from that other light… I can't understand it though… It doesn't matter"_ he thought, shaking his head. Determined, he reached forward.

'Drip'

That damn salty liquid had managed to hit his lips this time… _"Wait salty… rain isn't salty"_

"Naruto…. Pleaheod come bakdk!"

" _I recognize that voice from somewhere, who could be calling me? I still don't understand what they want."_ He couldn't help the fascination he felt, edging closer to the voice he hadn't yet been able to place.

* * *

Shikamaru had been allowed to stay in the room with the healing staff as they worked furiously to stabilize Naruto. In truth, they couldn't have removed the boy if they tried. He could hear the nurses mumbling medical jargon, and despite not having an in-depth knowledge, the solemnness in their voices let the poor Nara know the prognosis was bleak.

He had resorted to full blown sobbing now, tears pouring from his bloodshot eyes fell to the blonde boys' scarred cheeks. He kept calling softly into Naruto's ear, begging him to come back. He looked over at the exhausted ninjas; they had given up and were going to let him die despite Tsunade's broken protests. As his head moved, a single tear fell on to Naruto's lips.

He needed to see that angelic face one last time before the blonde boy was lost to him forever. Leaning forward, Shikamaru's shadow slowly covered his friend. "Naruto if you can hear me, it's Shika…Please don't give up" he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

" _That's Shikamaru's voice… Is he crying? Why does everything feel so nice all of a sudden?"_

As if caught in a trance, Naruto moved closer to the dim light. He could see why it looked different than the first one he had seen, it had a thin dark veil covering it. He felt something wrapping around him... _"A shadow?"_ he thought. _"How oddly...comforting?"_ Gradually it enclosed Naruto, pulling him slightly, warming the frozen air around him.

The jinchuriki could hear Shikamaru clearly now. Pain gripped his chest as he debated what he should do.

" _The Fox never understood why I couldn't allow myself to fall for that lazy ass… He isn't gay I don't think, plus I'm a demon carrier. I wasn't able to handle being ostracized all the time and I grew up that way. He doesn't deserve to be treated like me, shaming himself and his family in the process."_ Naruto thought sadly. _"But the feeling I have when I'm around him is so pleasant. Maybe… maybe if I went back to him I could feel it… just one more time."_ With a faint sense of hope driving his movements, Naruto hesitantly reached for the dying light before him.

His lashes fluttered open, seeing his crush hovering over him, clutching his ruined jacket with wide eyes gave him butterflies.

" _Well, maybe just one more wouldn't be so bad…"_ he thought before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsunade sat back in her chair wearily. They had barely been able to save the brat and now there was a whole new set of problems to deal with. She debated the young shinobi's right to privacy against her gut feeling that his loved ones needed to know.

" _He was so thin… why hadn't he been eating?"_ She closed her eyes in thought, hands clasped together in front of her face. _"Clearly we all missed the warning signs. His comrades need to know… I'll need help keeping an eye on him from now on…there's no telling what he'll be like when he finally wakes up."_

Tsunade went to work, writing summons after summons to be sent out in the morning. There was no point in panicking everyone tonight as there was nothing they could do. _"He might not make it until morning,"_ she thought miserably.

* * *

Everyone waited semi-quietly in the Hokage's office. She hadn't yet arrived, but it must have been important for so many shinobi to be called in.

Sasuke looked around mentally doing a headcount. There was Guy-sensei and his team, Iruka, Jiraiya, and 'almost' all the rookie nine with their captains. _"But where are Naruto and Shikamaru?"_ he thought, his mind flashing back to the words his friend had spewed at him the night before. Before he could stop it, Sasuke felt a feeling he had rarely known: fear.

Within a few minutes, Tsunade entered her office with less force than usual. It seemed like her age had finally caught up with her leaving her eyes tired and her feet dragging. As she finally sunk into her chair, she felt the weight of the announcement crushing her heart.

"What's this all about Hokage-sama," Neji asked.

Taking a deep shaking breath, Tsunade began. "I know it's unorthodox to pull you all away from your responsibilities, but it can't be helped. Some of you have probably already noticed the absence of two of your comrades." She placed her elbows on the desk in front of her and continued, eyes narrowing.

"Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki are currently in the hospital. Shocking as it may be, Naruto attempted to take his own life last night, and Shikamaru was fortunate enough to find him in time. But make no mistake, it is still a delicate situation, Naruto could leave us at any-"

Chaos erupted in the room with everyone talking at once, demanding to know what could have been the cause, what condition he was truly in, why they weren't told sooner, and a plethora of other indistinguishable remarks.

Tsunade silently raised her hand to quiet the distraught shinobi. "I have as many answers as you all right now. I've kept Shikamaru in the hospital to monitor his condition as well. It isn't easy finding a close comrade like he did. When I am sure he is stable, I will personally question him… Maybe he knows something that we don't."

Pausing once more, she dismissed them with the exception of Lee and Guy. "Since our ambassador to the sand is currently incapacitated I will need you both to travel to Suna and deliver a message to Gaara."

"But Lady Hokage! I must see Naruto! There must be someone else who can go in our stead!" Lee protested.

"You and Guy are the two fastest shinobi we have available right now. Kakashi is needed here in case those damn Akatsuki come back. Naruto needs all his friends here to support him, and I have a feeling he and Gaara have an unspoken connection. I will send word to you if he wakes up before you return." Tsunade stated. Her eyes softened some, shining with tears as she finished, "I can't trust anyone else with a mission of this importance. Please, don't fight me on this."

"Come on Lee! Our comrade needs us and we have the power of youth on our side!" Guy assured.

"RIGHT!" Lee screamed, fire burning in his eyes. He would just have to run faster than he ever had before. His friend was depending on him.

* * *

Sun-kissed lips brushed against pale ones gently, as if too much pressure would scare the other off. They both pulled back slightly, cautiously peering into each other's want filled eyes. Feeling his resolve leave him, Naruto reached unsteady hands upward, one to the tender area at the nap of the neck, and the other to the brunette's spiky hair. Caressing the soft locks, he closed his eyes and leaned forward again, praying that his crush wouldn't push him away as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Naruto was brimming with anxiety as he felt Shikamaru lightly grab his hips, pulling him closer, their bodies flush against one another. Their kiss was less shy this time, longing clouding their already hazy minds.

Shikamaru's tongue glided across Naruto's closed lips. Guardedly, still insecure about receiving what he desired, Naruto obeyed the request, parting his mouth slightly.

Once he had been granted access to that sweet, warm cavern, Shikamaru's hands quickly explored Naruto's back before one crept upward, squeezing the back of his blonde's neck. Deepening the kiss, Shikamaru held him tightly, easily defeating the smaller boy's tongue.

When they parted for air Naruto moaned in innocent pleasure. He had never felt so fulfilled before, and from such a simple display of affection…

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! Are you alright? You're groaning… are you in pain?" The blonde woke to the barrage of questions, irritated that someone had disturbed his amazing dream world. As his eyes focused he felt blood rush to his face. Shikamaru stood before him, shaking him lightly.

There was a rush of emotions flowing through Shikamaru as he saw cerulean blue orbs open groggily. He felt extreme relief and happiness that Naruto had at least woken up, even if it was temporary, but also anger and sadness.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru's face, analyzing the change of expression. _"He looks so upset… Maybe this was one time too many…"_ he thought before closing his eyes again. He was too tired to stay awake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lies of a Jinchuriki

**Are we ready for another chapter to our epic romance?**

 ***** I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 6: The Lies of a Jinchuriki

After a short discussion, the Jonin had decided that they would return to their assignments, but send their students home. Shinobi had to grow up so fast already; they could afford to give them the afternoon off.

"What the hell happened to that little idiot?" Asked Kiba, concern lacing his rough voice. Akamaru was still on his head whimpering slightly from the news. "Y-ye-yes, K-Kiba-kun is right…He was al-always so che-cheerful" Hinata stuttered out, still attempting to console the poor puppy.

" _Clearly,_ we missed something" Neji answered curtly, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He couldn't believe the boy who had been so adamant about changing his destiny, the one who had defeated him in battle and transformed his view of the world had been hiding such a dark secret.

"I thought those eyes of yours saw everything Hyuga" Sasuke stated pointedly, his typical smirk smeared over his pale face. "I could say the same thing to you Uchiha, or perhaps you did see something wrong and simply ignored it as you nearly pummeled your teammate to death at the Valley of the End." Neji snapped.

"You want to say that again?" Sasuke muttered dangerously, pushing himself off the tree he had been leaning on.

"That's enough! Can't you see you're just making it worse!" Ino shouted, her arms still wrapped around a very distraught Sakura. Despite all the insults and fights the two girls had, she knew how agonizing it was knowing a teammate was hurt, after all, Shikamaru was in the hospital as well.

"Shikamaru was acting strangely last week remember Ino? He was just staring at the sky when Asuma-sensei was trying to teach us some new jutsus." Choji chimed in between mouthfuls of potato chips. With this new load of stress, his appetite had increased even more. "Do you think that had something to do with Naruto?"

Shino, who had thus far remained silent in the background stepped forward. "Whatever differences we may have are no longer important. If we are to come to understand Naruto and his actions, we must first go to the source. I suggest we search his place for clues to determine what lead up to this."

After a general nod of approval, the young ninja found that no one knew where Naruto lived. He had always just met them somewhere else. It was going to be hard to maneuver through the enigma Naruto had left before them.

* * *

 _ *******6 Day Time Gap*******_

Groaning lowly, Naruto felt his mind waking, and with his consciousness came a wave of pain. _"Something is in my mouth."_ Blue eyes opened to observe the foreign object _"a feeding tube"_ he realized.

Laying still, Naruto glared up at the ceiling. _"I just had to follow that damn voice, didn't I? Now look at the mess I'm in."_ He heard the door open, his thoughts interrupted. Seeing the very tired, most likely pissed Hokage caused panic to stir in his mind. _"Kuso! What the hell am I going to say now? I'll never be allowed to be a ninja again… if she doesn't kill me first that is!"_

" **Tell her it was me, kit..."**

" _Why would she believe that? Plus, that will get me in huge trouble with the council; they could lock me away until we both rot!"_

" **Say you felt the seal loosen more than usual… You could hear me in your thoughts… I kept repeating that the village should be destroyed… How we should destroy it together…"**

" _And that helps me get out of a suicide attempt how exactly?"_

" **You felt there wasn't another option. Fixing the seal could have killed whoever attempted such a powerful technique. You couldn't hurt the ones you loved or leave me getting out to chance. It was the best call your adolescent mind could comprehend at the time…."**

Tsunade was now hovering over Naruto like a mother would over her sick child. She was gently pulling out the feeding tube as Kyuubi coached his host into developing an elaborate lie.

Choking slightly as the soft plastic slipped from his throat, Naruto anxiously prepared for the questions. He would wait for Kyuubi to feed him the words and then repeat exactly what the Fox said so that he didn't mess up his responses.

"It's not what you think Baa-chan!" Naruto started raising his arms in defense. "Honest!" He gave a sheepish grin and waited for her reply.

Eye-brow twitching slightly at the name, Tsunade tried to keep calm. "Then you better explain yourself brat!"

Naruto brought the lie to life, being as animated as possible, but Tsunade didn't seem fully convinced and Kyuubi had run out of explanations. Naruto sighed loudly and looked down, his eyes full of regret. He knew what he needed to say, but it was a low blow. "I just wanted to act like the Hokage would Baa-chan," Naruto said softly.

Both Tsunade and Kyuubi held their breath. **_"This wasn't in the plan, kit!"_**

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I know it seems stupid now, but all I could think about at the time was protecting the people most precious to me… just like the 4th did." Blue eyes glanced up at the kunoichi from under messy blond strands. Her eyes were filled with tears. Smiling to himself, he knew he had won- for now at least. There were still many questions he would have to create answers for, such as why he hadn't been eating.

But he knew she wouldn't be able to argue with him over the suicide attempt now, especially when he had actually been sincere about everything so far. Nothing he had said was a complete lie; it had all happened at one time or another.

She pulled him into a big hug, glittering tears falling down her face onto the bed as she rested her chin on his warm head. She wasn't sure if she believed the story in its entirety yet; Shikamaru's insight had made some of the boy's excuses questionable. She just needed to try to be patient with him and accept his answers as enough for now.

"Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, "I'm sure everyone is worried about me, and I think only Sasuke is really aware of the Fox's' presence. Do you think it would be okay to break the rules just this once and let my comrades know?"

Tsunade agreed reluctantly knowing that Naruto's secret could very easily get out to more than just his comrades and end in disaster. The Akatsuki had come for him once before when he and Jiraiya had been searching for her to offer the title of Hokage, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi extremely injured.

She had tried to cover up the reason for Itachi's 'visit' when healing Sasuke, but in his attempt to stop the boy from running to Orochimaru, Naruto had let the immense power of the Fox leak out again, and Sasuke was still asking questions.

The young shinobi new that the Akatsuki were bad news, and after Naruto, but that was the extent of their knowledge of the situation. So far, only the people alive at the time of the nine-tails attack new the identity of the jinchuriki.

"Naruto, I received word back from Lee and Guy, Gaara is on his way now, they should be here by tomorrow," Tsunade said pulling back from their embrace "I've heard he has done much better since you all fought, trying to connect with people and curb his bloodlust."

Naruto smiled warmly, a real smile. He truly did enjoy knowing he had brought others happiness and some form of peace. _"I know Gaara probably expects the same hyperactive kid that kicked his Shukaku ass during the Chunin exams attack. Maybe he won't lose the progress he's made if I tell him the truth… He's the only person who would really understand I think."_

* * *

Shikamaru was still tearing through the city's housing documents. As a Chunin, he was able to access them in an effort to help his friends discover more about Naruto's personal life. _"Damn, there isn't a single record of Naruto living in Konoha. How the hell is that even possible?! He sure is troublesome knucklehead."_

Rubbing his sleepy, strained eyes, he couldn't help but smile when he remembered the startled look Naruto had on his face the last time he had woken up. _"It was like he was embarrassed I had heard him dreaming."_

His smile fading slightly to a frown, Shikamaru remembered that it had been six days since those precious eyes had opened. He had gone and sat next to the blonde every day for a few hours since then, all the while hoping his friends didn't notice his growing attachment.

'Poof!'

One of Tsunade's assistants had arrived during Shikamaru's daydream. "Shikamaru-san, your presence has been requested at the Hospital. Naruto Uzumaki is awake."

Clumsily putting all the papers back into their drawers Shikamaru rushed to the blonde's room. To his surprise, he was the last one to arrive. Wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his brow, he stepped into the room immediately making eye contact with all the visitors, and then Naruto.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What took you so long! Did you bring me any food? Baa-chan won't give me anything but this I.V. crap!" Naruto shouted with a grin so big his eyes closed.

Shikamaru stood frozen in shock. Glancing around again, he saw his comrade's faces staring back at him, confusion evident in their eyes as well. _"What the hell is he talking about? Doesn't he know why he's in here… why we are all here with him?"_

"What's wrong with you guys? You all look like you haven't slept for a week!" Naruto said as innocently as he could.

Kakashi decided as his first sensei, it would be up to him to ask the tough question that plagued their minds. His one visible eye peered over the front of his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, "Naruto, we have all been extremely worried about you. Maybe you would like to explain why you decided to-"

"Oh, that! Hahaha" Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I already explained that to Baa-chan. It's nothing you all need to worry about." Looking more serious, Naruto continued in an almost nonchalant way, "I know it's against the rules and all, but the grandma and I figure since it involves the village's safety I should tell you. I am the jinchuriki for the nine-tailed fox, and I was having a problem with the seal, but it's fixed now."

There were gasps from many of the shinobi in the room. Most of them had no idea such a creature resided inside Naruto, and at first, they were afraid. " _I knew it, fear… the first reaction is always fear. Then once they have had a chance to digest the information they will be angry with me. Finally, they will grow to hate me, just like everyone else does"_ he thought to himself in defeat.

"That doesn't explain why you are so thin Naruto! And why that man at the store attempted to rip you off!" Shikamaru said, more hotly than he intended.

Naruto had already arranged an answer though. "Look I lost my wallet a couple of months ago and since missions have been slow with all the training I've been doing, I got behind on my rent. I put all my groceries and apartment costs on credit and I've been paying it back. I figured a couple months of eating a little less wouldn't be an issue, but I guess I burn off more than I thought."

The smile on his face seemed genuine, but Shikamaru could tell his eyes weren't matching the rest of his body language. Before he could press him further, Naruto had started talking again.

"Anyway, we think the low energy I had was loosening the seal a bit, I even saw Sasuke that night and had my red eyes." He said looking over to the Raven. There was nothing particular about the way he said it, or the expression on his face, but Sasuke could feel those blue eyes bore through him. He knew that was a blatant lie; Naruto's eyes had been blue as the sky and full of suffering when Sasuke had found him.

Realizing that Naruto fully expected him to lie as well, Sasuke considered his options. Knowing that if he hadn't been so cold to his rival, the unfortunate events of that night may not have even occurred, he eventually decided he didn't have much of a choice.

"The dobe had red eyes at first, but he shook his head and they were blue again. I didn't worry about it since he had always regained control in the past" the Uchiha stated, guilt forming a painful ball in his throat as he spoke. He cleared his airway but couldn't bring himself to look up. He just stayed with his arms crossed in a corner leaning back with a food against the wall.

"See! It's just like I said! Nothing to worry about as long as I eat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just come to one of us if you needed money Naruto?" Sakura asked in a barely audible voice.

"I'm a full-fledged shinobi Sakura-chan! I can take care of myself" he answered defiantly. The room seemed to relax at his words, trusting that their friend had simply made a stupid judgment error. Eventually, everyone was smiling and laughing—everyone but Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Shikamaru had watched the discussion take place in complete disbelief. _"They aren't really buying this lame story, are they? Can't they tell he isn't well?"_ Contemplating how they could all be so dense it occurred to him. " _We were all blind to his behavior before this, even me. We just didn't want to be bothered by the evidence right in front of us."_

* * *

Eventually, all the guests left leaving Naruto alone… almost. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura had stubbornly stayed until visitation hours were over. When the nurse poked her head in to let them know they needed to let him rest, his teammates were pushed out of the room first. The brunette gave the nurse a quick look and she reluctantly left, giving them a few minutes alone.

Shikamaru glanced back at the forced smile, "You know I don't believe that story one bit Naruto. I know what I saw and something doesn't fit. I'm not going to let you off that easy no matter how troublesome it is." As he turned towards the door he heard sheets shifting behind him.

The confusion the blonde felt was evident as he spoke: "Why?"

Pausing once more, Shikamaru dropped his head forward, "Because you're my friend that's why. I-"

" _I need to choose my words carefully,"_ he thought, "I care about you Naruto."

Feelings welled up inside him and he started towards the door. Just as he slid it open he heard words that temporarily stopped his heart before causing it to beat rapidly, butterflies filling his already tight stomach.

"You know my kit heard you when he was out cold. He felt your tears on his cheeks, the warmth of your embrace. You brought him back, Shikamaru. He cares about you too, more than you know... more than he is willing to admit."

Whipping his head around at the animalistic voice, he was met with blood red eyes wielding slits for pupils. They only lasted a moment more before fading back to a natural soft blue. Naruto looked dazed at first but quickly realized what had been forced from his mouth, a blush spreading furiously across his face before he hid under the covers.

"You've had your extra time! Come on now, out with you!" Came the stern voice of the head nurse. Shikamaru was too stunned to argue. He stalked out, not sure of how even his brain could make sense of what just happened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Whoa! That was longer than expected (-_-') I hope you enjoy it anyway though! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow! I'm thinking angst with a side of smut for the theme, but who knows?**

 **Favorite/Review/Follow! It brings me happiness!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Sand and Soft Clouds

**SMUT ALERT!**

 **I repeat SMUT. ALERT.**

 **There will be yaoi lemon in this chapter! Kind of graphic and a bit forceful! VERY MATURE THEMES! Don't like it then don't read!**

 *****EDIT 7/24/17: A reviewer didn't think my warning was heavy enough so please, if you are triggered by forceful, bordering on nonconsensual (at the beginning) sex, then please don't read.**

 **Remember, this is pre-Shippuden, but post-Valley of the End so if I don't explain the clothes very well, you know what to imagine!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 7: Rough Sand and Soft Clouds

Gaara sat at in a chair next to Naruto's messy hospital bed, one hand on the massive gourd beside him, and the other clutched tightly in his lap. Turquoise eyes narrowed at the sleeping boy, impatience starting to best the stoic sand ninja. He hadn't moved since the early morning and it was approaching ten am.

"Naruto," he called quietly. The drooling blonde barley moved his sprawled form before snoring loudly in response.

Sand began swirling in the air, congregating above Naruto's head before lightly slapping the sleeping shinobi. Gaara stared in mild amusement as he fell off the bed with a loud crash.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Naruto growled. Seeing who had startled him from his sleep, his irritation quickly faded and was replaced by excitement and anxiety. His friend really had traveled all the way from Suna to see him, but this wasn't a social visit. _"He wants to know if what he heard is true…"_

"How are you?" Gaara asked dryly.

Naruto looked at the red head for what felt like ages, a debate raging behind his eyes. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do: tell the truth and beg him for his silence, or attempt to lie.

The thought of being dishonest with Gaara felt so much worse than actually going through with lying to his comrades from Konoha. He knew that no matter what, Gaara wouldn't judge or abandon him; they both had suffered for their status as jinchuriki. If they couldn't trust in one another then they really would have nothing.

Concentrating, Naruto checked his surroundings to assure their privacy. "I'm not sure anymore Gaara… I stand by what I said when we fought, that true strength comes from protecting the people precious to us, but I don't think I can take the abuse anymore. You know how hard it is."

Crossing his arms, Gaara nodded in agreement and waited for his friend to finish.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you Gaara, truly. I feel a bit better now, and I don't plan on doing something so reckless again."

"It's alright Naruto, we all have moments where the darkness takes hold. You helped me find the light once, it is time that I return the favor" he finally answered. The tense air relaxed, leaving the two shinobi to catch up on each other's lives.

"Kyuubi thinks I should give a relationship a chance" Naruto snorted. "It'd be a miracle if I was even accepted in this village, much less loved by someone."

"Is there anyone you find attractive Naruto?" Gaara asked. The blonde could only nod shyly, a blush present on his warming cheeks.

"Then perhaps you should listen to him. You deserve happiness" Gaara stated, "I too have found someone of interest, though I am not sure he feels the same way. I plan on seeing him during my stay here in Konoha."

Naruto didn't need to ask who 'he' was. Even before they became friends the blonde seemed to read the redhead like a book. _"Neji…What in the world would attract Gaara to that snobby prick."_ Smirking, he couldn't help but wonder who would be on top if Neji reciprocated the feelings. _"Ha-ha wouldn't it be great it Neji was an uke… Gaara certainly wouldn't be."_

"Right!" Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "If you man up and talk to Neji, I will do the same with Shikamaru!"

Gaara couldn't help but let a small devious smile form on his lips. He planned to do so much more than talk to the Hyuga.

* * *

Neji was at the training grounds again, the sun setting in the distance. He was determined to show the main branch that he wielded the strongest kekkei genkai.

"Rotation!" He said, willing his tired body to perfect the protective jutsu. Panting, he dropped to the soft grass; he had pushed himself to his limit and needed a short rest.

Black rimmed eyes peered at the long-haired boy from the shadows. His protective sand becoming agitated as his heart beat harder. Stepping out of the trees, he strolled over to the Hyuga genius, making sure there was no visible sign of his nervousness.

White eyes glided over to the approaching figure. Standing, he gave a slight bow, "Gaara." Raising his head, he quickly became aware that the boy was inches from him. Starting to feel alarmed, he tried to step backwards only to run into a something. _"Sand"_ he thought.

Glaring, Neji composed himself, "What's the meaning of this?"

Gaara didn't seem to even process that someone was speaking to him, he hadn't even blinked. Turquoise eyes just stared, fixed on their target. Faster than Neji's mind could process, Gaara leaned forward crashing his lips into the older boys.

His mind finally catching up to the abrupt action, Neji's face turned scarlet and he tried to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to move. Even if there had been, he was being held in place by the pale hands on his shoulders. His white eyes were wide, slightly downcast to see the shorter nin.

Realizing that his hands were still hanging limp by his sides, Neji wedged his arms between them and pushed as hard as he could, breaking the forceful kiss.

The only change in the red heads features was a slight blush, Neji's appearance was another matter entirely. "I didn't think Hyuga's got flustered" Gaara said, a faint hint of intrigue lacing his low voice. _"If he gets like this from just a kiss, I might have him screaming by the end."_

Doing his best to look indignant, Neji tried to give a retort, but his mouth just kept opening and closing. He finally looked away gritting his teeth in irritation.

Gaara stepped forward again, this time completely closing the space between their bodies. He grabbed hold of Neji's hips and thrust his own forward growling into his preys' exposed neck. A squeak escaped from the brunette's mouth as his hands flew to Gaara's biceps, squeezing them in shock.

Panicking, he ripped away from the hands on his hips and took off into the forest. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't made it far before sand captured his ankles causing him to fall as his legs flew from beneath him.

He laid face first on the ground, all the wind having been knocked from his heaving lungs. The sand moved again, pulling him back to his feet and forcing him against a nearby tree. His wild eyes opened to see calm ones nearing him. "How fortunate you used most of your chakra training. You could have been a handful for me otherwise."

Having gotten his air back, Neji had begun to struggle against the sand that kept him captive. Gaara moved directly in front of the stressed shinobi. He leaned forward again, passing the brunettes lips and heading straight for his ear.

Neji froze at the sudden closeness. Feeling the warm breath gliding over his skin, he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Gaara gently brushed his cool lips against the lobe, smirking widely when he felt the boy shiver. "I've wanted to do this since the Chunin exams" he said huskily.

Neji gasped as a cold hand slid under his shirt, exploring the pale skin as it traveled upward. Gaara took the earlobe into his mouth, grazing it slightly with his teeth before sucking.

"Ss-top this!" Neji choked out. He could feel a tingle in his stomach as he became aroused from the touches. Gaara had moved downward now, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin of Neji's neck leaving a trail of marks as he went.

Neji's plea was answered with another cold hand on his toned stomach. He felt them move around before grabbing his hips again. Gaara centered himself between the slightly parted legs of the Hyuga and grinding forward, feeling the hardening length against his own.

Neji sucked in air sharply, arching his back to the sensation. Gaara's mouth moved again, this time nuzzling the underside of the brunette's chin, pushing his head up and back against the tree.

Knowing that Neji was preoccupied, Gaara pulled his hands from under the Hyuga's shirt. Slowly, he undid the garment. He took his time exploring his crush's exposed torso, wondering what Neji was thinking.

" _Damn, damn, damn! You must get yourself under control"_ He thought, aware that he was now fully erect. He could feel the others tongue dragging along his collarbone and he was unable to suppress a small moan. _"Great, now I've encouraged him."_

"Get off me" he managed to say. Gaara continued leaving butterfly kisses down Neji's stomach until he reached the belly button. With one knee on the ground, he looked up at his love, searching for true discomfort. Seeing that all Neji could muster was a half-hearted glare, he paused "Are you not attracted to me?"

Neji felt his pulse quicken, blood rushing to his already flushed face. He did find Gaara attractive, but he'd always just crossed his arms and looked away when he was around him, forcing himself to forget such a foolish desire. "That's not the point!" He finally answered.

" _That's not a straight no… maybe he just needs a bit more…encouragement…"_

Dropping his other knee, he undid Neji's pants, sending sand to cover the boys mouth before he could protest. Refocusing, he kissed the trembling skin just above the top of his boxers, letting his hand slide up a partially clothed leg. He could hear the Hyuga breathing heavily now, his chest expanding and contracting is desperation.

Pulling the boxers down slowly, he gripped the weeping member. Sliding his fingers along its length before smearing the pre-cum at the tip.

Neji moaned loudly now, bucking his hips slightly while he cursed his lack of restraint.

The two locked eyes as Gaara's hand gripped the base firmly, moving his mouth closer to its head. Neji's whole body locked up as he realized what Gaara was about to do.

"MHMGMM!" Neji screamed against the sand, eyes closing tightly. His whole body felt like it was on fire as his senses were overwhelmed. Gaara's hot tongue swirled around the tip before dropping down lower, his throat spasming at the intrusion.

Gaara hadn't taken his eyes off the boy's face since he started. _"He's starting to enjoy himself"_ he thought as he allowed the sand to drift away from the brunette's mouth.

Neji slammed his head back against the hard wood groaning, his mind was becoming foggy with pleasure. He kept jerking his hips as much as the sand would allow, desperately trying to stay in the wet cavern. The sand keeping him in place still covered his hands… How he wished he could grab a handful of that fiery hair and drive himself farther down his throat.

Without warning, Gaara pulled away, quickly getting to his feet. Neji whined before he could stop himself, _"why did he stop?"_

Gaara's hands were shaking as he tried to unbutton his own shirt, nearly tearing it in the process. His own desire melding with the impulses he felt from Shukaku were becoming more than he could stand. With his slender upper body free, he pressed himself back up against Neji, groaning as their hips connected.

He reached up and grabbed either side of the Hyuga's face, pulling him into a passionate kiss, somewhat shocked when Neji kissed him back. They gasped for air as their heads moved, both tongues fighting for dominance. Neji didn't notice Gaara's hands leaving his face, or his own pants fall off his temporarily free feet.

With his pants undone and the clothing removed from Neji, Gaara willed his sand to raise the boy slightly higher, pulling his hands together above his head. Feeling himself being moved, Neji broke the kiss in confusion.

Gaara swiftly wrapped his hands around Neji's pale thighs and lifted them, pressing his exposed cock to his lover's backside. He was sure if he didn't get release soon he would lose his mind.

Neji tensed and started to shake his head as Gaara thrust upwards, fully sheathing himself. An intense pain tore through the Hyuga as his body tried to adjust to the large organ. His white eyes flew open, mouth parted in a silent scream.

" _I can't stop myself"_ Gaara thought as he retracted his hips slowly. Biting into the boy's neck, he thrust back in. This time, Neji let out a short scream as tears formed in his pain filled eyes. Stray sand had made its way behind him, rubbing into his skin roughly with each hard thrust. He turned his head and bit down on his shaking arm, trying to block everything out.

Gaara saw a tear slip down his pale cheek, knowing the boy was hurting. His sand gently latched on to Neji's chin, pulling his face towards him. He slowed his hips, but didn't stop entirely as he pressed his lips against the Hyuga's.

Neji opened his eyes and found himself staring into Gaara's. The anger he felt at the red head quickly dissipated when he saw the unusual softness in those turquoise eyes. Taking a chance, he wrapped his legs tighter around Gaara's slim waist. Wincing at the sharp sting he felt in his rear, Neji hid his head in Gaara's neck, lashes still wet from his earlier tears.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of pleasure through the burning in his abdomen. "Aaaah!" He screamed, arching his back and yanking on his restraints. Gaara stopped moving at the sound, glancing over. He roughly thrust in the same path, seeing the Hyuga quiver in pleasure. "Nnnng Gaara…"

Taking the direction, Gaara started pounding into the screaming boy, even letting out a few moans of his own. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, noting Neji was nearing completion too.

Neji had completely given up his precious pride now, meeting each of Gaara's movements with his own. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, blurring his vision. With a violent shudder he finished, clamping down on Gaara, sending the red head over the edge.

Neji could feel the warm liquid fill him as Gaara gave a few shallow thrusts. The sand began falling around them, freeing his hands. He dropped his arms down, wrapping them around the younger ninja's shoulders.

They stayed there for a while, Neji still pinned to the tree. He lifted his head, gazing at Gaara's stoic face. Without breaking eye contact, he let his lover kiss him softly.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the board before him in disinterest, his chin resting in his hand. "Your move Asuma-sensei," he said lazily.

Asuma sat back scratching his head, cigarette barely hanging from his mouth. "I should just stop asking you to play Shogi, Shikamaru."

Yawning loudly, the shadow user stared up at the darkening sky. He loved the clouds when the sun was setting, they looked so colorful and soft. _"Not nearly as soft as Naruto's skin I bet…"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O. M. Goodness. I think I've got a nosebleed from this chapter!**

 **This was my first lemon ever so tell me if it sucked!**

 **Next chapter will be out in a few days probably, I'm doing some college classes *rolls eyes***

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow Possession- Part 1

**Whew! That last chapter was wild, this one will be far tamer… but don't worry chaos is sure to ensue again…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 8: Shadow Possession: Part 1

They hadn't seen each other since Kyuubi's intervention at the hospital, and Naruto was nervous. Shikamaru had seen straight through his lie, not that it was necessarily surprising being that the boy was a genius. He had managed to convince Tsunade to make Naruto live with him for a short period, just to be sure he wasn't suicidal anymore.

" _Hey, are you awake?"_

" **What is it, boy? Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"**

" _Without me, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to you stupid fox! Now listen up, I need your help! Granma Tsunade is forcing me to live with Shikamaru for a whole month!"_

" **I'm not here to be your personal scroll. Go and read about human sex in the Konoha library."**

" _Whaa?! No! What the hell are you even talking about! We've been over this, he cares for me in a FRIENDLY way. Besides, I bet you don't know anything about that kind of stuff!"_

" **Then what is it you want!"** Kyuubi boomed.

" _Well, actually, about what I just said, Shikamaru was kind of the one to convince her,"_ Naruto said in embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs.

" **You're hopeless foolish boy… Of all the people to be sealed into, it had to be you."**

" _Fine then! Don't help! I don't need you anyway!"_

After Naruto had returned his attention to the world outside his mind, Kyuubi began chuckling to himself. He wouldn't waste his time trying to convince Naruto to make a move, the boy was too stubborn. **_"You'll figure it out kit…"_**

* * *

Shikamaru waited for the blonde to get his things from the room. "Do you need anything from your apartment?"

"No, I've got everything here!" He replied with a grin. "Let's go!"

The Nara compound was slightly out of town; it had to be since they worked with deer to produce some of Konoha's best medical ingredients. Naruto had never been there and was excited to see it, a slight bounce returning to his step.

"Will you calm down, you just got out of the hospital. You're going to hurt yourself." Shikamaru warned, though it had no effect on the blonde's behavior. Sighing loudly, he wondered what he had just gotten himself in to.

 ** _***Flashback***_**

" _Lady Hokage, I know Naruto seems to be acting just like his old self but that's what's bugging me. No one should bounce back that fast after a suicide attempt, even Naruto. I strongly advise supervision for him, at least for a few months." Shikamaru argued._

 _Tsunade sat behind her desk, a cup of sake in her hand. "And just who would watch him? We are stretched thin as it is with the sound village causing problems and S-Class missing ninja running around our borders. This village has barely repaired itself from the last invasion."_

" _I'll watch him. You can just send me paperwork to do and I can drag him along if I need to go somewhere."_

" _That's very kind of you Shikamaru, but I'm concerned about your motivations. Watching him out of pity won't help the situation, and neither will guilt."_

" _It's not pity Tsunade-sama. I do feel guilty for not coming to you sooner when I had a hunch something was off, but this isn't about that. Naruto is always there for this village and his friends. It's time we were there for him now, especially if I'm right and that bogus story falls apart."_

" _Very well. He can stay with you for a month, we're going to need you on back on active duty. I hope you know what you're doing Shikamaru Nara."_

 ** _***End Flashback***_**

" _I hope I know what I'm doing too,"_ he thought as they arrived at his house.

"Woah, this is where you live? It's huge!"

"Yeah, it's been in my family for generations, we just keep adding to it as needed."

Once inside, Shikamaru took Naruto up the stairs.

"This is the guest room where you're staying, it has its own bathroom and that's my room if you need anything," Shikamaru explained.

Naruto hesitantly walked into 'his room'. It was almost as big as his whole apartment. There wasn't any mildew smell, the walls were a light yellow with no chipping paint and there was an enormous window facing a thriving garden.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto stood still in the center of the room. "You should rest, I'll call you when dinner is ready. My folks are out of town right now on a mission so you're just going to have to deal with my cooking."

Naruto looked over to the corner of the room. He hadn't even noticed the queen bed yet, he'd been too focused on how clean and inviting everything else was. He walked over to it slowly and sat down. _"This is the softest bed I've ever sat on in my life"_ he mused. Laying back, he couldn't help but close his eyes at the comfort _"and the sheets… everything smells so fresh."_ He was vaguely aware of Shikamaru's steps echoing quietly as he walked down the hall before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Naruto," a voice called gently, stirring the sleepy blonde. Shikamaru was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Dinner is ready, you should eat."

Following him down the stairs, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the rooms they passed. Everything was color coordinated and looked new. He sat down at the table, eyes still wandering; _"New appliances… I'm lucky if my electricity even works…"_

* * *

They ate in silence at first, neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Accepting that this was part of why Naruto was there, Shikamaru gave in. "Did you settle in all right?"

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me stay here by the way; hanging around with some random ANBU guy would have been terrible. They probably would have stuck me with that pervert Ebisu" Naruto answered.

"It's a drag but, you're worth the effort," he said, glancing over in Naruto's direction. Shikamaru wanted to see how he reacted. All Naruto did was blush and play with his food some, mumbling another 'thank you' under his breath.

A clock chimed in the background, startling Naruto slightly, causing him to drop his chopsticks. "I'll get it," they said in unison, reaching down to retrieve the utensil, hands touching. Their faces were so close they could feel the tingle of the other's breath, dark eyes locking with blue ones.

Shikamaru didn't move his hand, there was no denying his own feelings now. A smile appeared on his lips, as his eyes followed the outline of the blonde's face, stopping on his mouth before looking him deeply in the eyes again. _"He's beautiful…"_

Naruto snapped back up quickly, a blush very noticeably spreading over his face as he looked away. He had seen the odd look the brunette was giving him. He couldn't quite understand what it meant, but it had made his groin stir.

Shikamaru moved back into his seat slowly, eyes still watching the embarrassed boy. "Thanks for dinner! I-I'm not really that hungry; night!" Naruto stuttered, practically running up the stairs.

Shikamaru just stared after him, his stomach still churning from the excitement he felt.

* * *

Naruto tossed in his comfortable bed. Shikamaru's face had burned itself into his mind, he wanted the brunette badly, but the insecurities he felt were starting to give him nightmares about what could go wrong. He had worked so hard to get his feelings under control when they were younger, but now he was going through puberty, and living in his house with him!

"NOOO!" He screamed.

Shikamaru went board straight in his bed, alarmed to say the least, _"Naruto screamed?!"_ He raced down the hall and nearly busted down the door only to find the boy sleeping. He calmed down knowing it had just been a bad dream.

He couldn't help but remember what Kyuubi had told him. Raising a hand to his head, he furrowed his brows cursing himself. _"It's now or never I suppose."_

Shikamaru pulled back the covers slightly, nearly becoming aroused when he realized they were both only wearing boxers. Shaking his head, he willed himself to stay calm as he climbed into bed next to the boy.

He laid flat on his back for a few minutes before he worked up the courage to roll over. Slowly, he lifted his arm and draped it over the boy, his face coming in contact with spiky hair.

Breathing in his scent deeply, he pulled them closer together. _"I can't believe I'm actually spooning with Naruto…"_ he thought _"I didn't expect his skin to be this soft, and he's so warm…"_ He felt himself start to actually harden this time. Panicking slightly, he tried to think of anything else until his 'problem' had softened. _"Troublesome."_

He noticed there weren't any more whimpers escaping tan lips. The hand that was slung over his thin waist began searching for Naruto's hand. Finding it, Shikamaru grasped gently, mentally reminding himself to ask what had caused the blonde to scream. _"Sweet dreams Naruto."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finished! Not as long as some of my other chapters, but I think it works. I'm not sure when my next post will be, so follow and favorite my story to stay updated!**

 **ALSO! I've had my first three reviews! Eeeek! I'm so excited! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Possession-Part 2

**I should be studying, but I felt the need to finish one more chapter before I use the rest of the week for my classes….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 9: Shadow Possession- Part 2

The sun had already risen, light showing through the window illuminating tan skin. Naruto gradually withdrew from his peaceful sleep feeling warmth all around him. Eyes still closed, he breathed deeply his nose tingling from a familiar scent. _"Ahhh, that smells so nice… just like Shik-"_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed as he realized his nose was right in his crushes neck. Struggling to move away, he fell backward off the bed grunting.

"Owww Naruto! Was that necessary?" Shikamaru asked, the idiot had screamed right next to his ear. He sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes, the covers falling to his lap exposing his toned chest.

"Was that necessary? Are you kidding me? What are you doing in my bed?" The blonde exclaimed accusingly.

Shikamaru leaned back on a straight arm, the other resting on his partially exposed lap. "You started screaming in your sleep last night you knucklehead. I came in here to make sure you were ok and you didn't shut up until I crawled in with you." He smirked as he said the last part.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, he remembered having nightmares and then them all disappearing. In fact, this was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time, maybe ever. "Well, why are you half naked? Huh? Answer that!"

"You are too baka. I didn't feel like walking all the way back to my room to put on a shirt. That would have been such a drag." Shikamaru answered as he stretched. "Why, do I make you uncomfortable or something?"

" _Damn! I shouldn't have asked that._ "

" **Ku ku ku, what did I tell you kit. The Nara boy has a thing for you… look at his eyes… like a predator…"**

" _Oh, not this again! I've already tol-"_

" **Just look up you idiot"**

Shikamaru had seen his eyes glaze over; he was now crouched before Naruto, his face only inches away. Naruto felt his member twitch again when a hand landed on his bare shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, his hand moving to the boys now thoroughly flushed face. "You're a bit warm, I'll go get you some water."

Naruto thought he would die when the brunette stood up, his hips just above eye level. A rash of perverted thoughts tore through the blushing boy's mind. The blood in his body couldn't decide whether to pool in his cheeks or somewhere lower. If he had been Hinata, he knew he would have already passed out.

As soon as Shikamaru had left, Naruto ran to the bathroom; he needed to cool his heated body before the brunette returned. He plunged his head under the facet, freezing water cascading over his shaking form. _"Damn… why does this always happen to me?"_

* * *

They sat at the table eating their cereal after Naruto had temporarily gotten himself under control. "I need to go get some things from town. Bothersome paperwork and what not." Shikamaru said.

"Okay! How long will you be gone?" Naruto asked, he was relieved to be separated from the brunette for a while, he didn't think he could handle another event like this morning.

"You have to come with me remember? You aren't allowed to be alone…"

"Ahhh come on really? I'll be fine Shikamaru!"

"Yeah? And what happens to me if the Lady Hokage sees me without you?"

Naruto shuttered at the thought. She could be really terrifying when she wanted to be, especially when it concerned his wellbeing.

"Fiiiiine."

* * *

Shikamaru already had a plan to start bringing out the real Naruto, or at least to stop him from lying. He wanted to be someone that the boy could lean on when he needed to.

They walked down the busy streets until they reached the records building, specifically, the area regarding housing. "Naruto, when you were in the hospital this last time the staff noticed a problem with your patient history; there wasn't an address listed" Shikamaru explained as he picked up some blank forms. "I need the address on file, plus some of us want to go there and keep it clean for you until you're discharged from my care."

"Uhh uhh uh… yeah about that, I don't really know my address, that's why I never put one on the forms."

Shikamaru sweat dropped as he stared at the stuttering boy. Was Naruto really that dense? _"No, this is what I planned for, a hastily thought up lie."_ He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "that's fine, we can walk over there now."

Naruto knew Shikamaru had outsmarted him. The look in the boy's eyes was daring him to make up another excuse. _"I can't let him see me nervous,"_ he thought. "Alrighty then! Let's get going!"

Despite his best efforts, Shikamaru could see the crestfallen look in those blue eyes. "We can stop by Ichiraku Ramen first and get something to eat, my treat."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the offer, he loved it when someone offered to pay for his food, especially Ichiraku Ramen. Nearly forgetting about what was to come, he bounced up and down in excitement, drool already starting to drip from his mouth.

* * *

As they walked through the different districts, the brunette couldn't help but notice they were becoming more and more run down. Naruto really wished he hadn't eaten so much, the fear of what Shikamaru would think when he saw his apartment was now in full effect and his stomach hurt.

"Here it is!" Naruto said loudly, doing his best to sound perky. Shikamaru kept his composure as he observed the barely-standing structure. He nodded, signaling the blonde to continue to his apartment.

Walking down the hall, the two kept silent, their hearts pounding in their chests. "It's just down here." Naruto hoped that Shikamaru would just write down the number and leave, but his fears were realized when the boy reached to open the door.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto screamed, grabbing the other boy's shoulders and yanking harshly. A kunai flew towards them, barely missing Shikamaru's head.

"Why the hell would you have that that trap set up!" he gasped as he his back rested against Naruto's frail chest; he still hadn't put on enough weight, but with the food pills Tsunade had given him, he would soon. Glancing back, he saw the cautious expression etched onto the blonde's face and realized the snare had been meant for his friend.

Naruto got to his feet and crept towards the open door, checking for any secondary attacks waiting for them. "Okay… I think we're safe now!" He grinned weakly at his friend, his mask starting to erode.

Shikamaru was so shocked that someone had set a trap for Naruto that he forgot to control his reaction to the inside of the apartment. His eyes went wide and he gasped, not believing the state of ruin he was seeing.

If the rotting smell wasn't enough to make him sick, the graffiti on the walls was. 'Demon', 'monster', and 'just die' were a few of the remarks he read. _"They're all in different writing styles, how many people have broken in here to do this?"_

He saw the switch on the wall, it was still on but no light came from the lone fixture. He could feel the breeze snaking through the boarded window, figuring the glass had been broken long ago. Keeping his head moving, he looked to the floor, noticing all the splintered edges and dust that had fallen from the dipping ceiling. _"So much dried blood on the ground… did he do this to himself I wonder? Or is this the work of intruders."_

Shikamaru took another step into the apartment, glancing at the 'kitchen' if you could really call it that. There wasn't even a refrigerator, just a stove with two of the heating plates missing. Even if there had been more appliances they would have been useless without power.

The bathroom was equally as disheartening as the room he currently stood in. He could see the cracks lining the tub, the toilet didn't have a lid on the top and several tiles were missing from the floor and the walls. But what he found most disturbing was the bed.

" _That thing looks like he pulled it straight out of a dump. I wouldn't be surprised if he did."_ Shikamaru's heart ached as he remembered Naruto's awed reaction to his guest room, the peaceful look he had when he laid back on a clean mattress.

Finally, his eyes rested on Naruto, who had remained quiet while he gawked. The boy rubbed the back of his head chuckling lightly, "It's not much, but it's home…"

"Naruto, I had no idea; I'm so sorry."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't put my address in the cities records. I kind of like my privacy" the blonde replied. Shikamaru knew what the blonde meant, 'I have enough people trying to kill me.'

Irritation gripped him as he watched the boy attempt another sickly-sweet smile. "Why the hell are you so complacent about this!?" He hissed. Naruto refused to show he understood what Shikamaru was talking about, but the brunette was having none of that, his patience was gone. "Don't play dumb. Look around you! This place is falling apart, you're falling apart! No one should have to live like this!" His voice was raised now, quivering from anger.

Naruto's smile warped into a glare, "you don't know anything about me or how I live. Why don't you just mind your own damn business and leave me alone? I get by just fine on my own. Besides," he sneered "why would someone like you care anyway. You and Sasuke and Neji, hell everyone! All of you come from respected clans with expectations of how you should behave. You wouldn't want to damage that reputation by helping a demon like me."

The words pierced Shikamaru, Naruto's facade had finally fallen apart and his anger was seething from every pore.

" _Damn, I didn't want to resort to this, what a drag,"_ he thought. "Shadow possession jutsu!"

The lazy shinobis shadow darted forward, Naruto attempted to avoid it by jumping backward but the dimly lit apartment gave Shikamaru the upper hand. But he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to hold the struggling boy for long _"he's too strong, I better talk some sense into him fast."_

He had been practicing a new technique ever since he found Naruto in the forest. He could now keep hold of a person through their shadow but move independently. He walked over to the squirming boy and looked him dead in the eyes. "Stop being so blind Naruto! We're your friends, not your enemies."

"Ha! Yeah, maybe before you found out my secret. Everyone is the same… you're going to hate me for being the carrier of the nine-tails eventually."

"Why won't you just accept our help? Why don't you believe that we care about you?" Shikamaru screamed. He slammed both his hands down on the wall beside Naruto's head, sweat started to speckle his forehead from exertion. The jutsu hadn't been perfected yet and ate away at his chakra.

Naruto couldn't move his head, so instead, he forced his eyes to the side, gritting his teeth together in defiance.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU?"

His mind went blank with desperation, the genius acted on instinct alone crashing his lips into the captured blonde. Naruto just stood still, his eyes frozen on the boy kissing him, watching the tears slip from his closed lids. Shikamaru started moving his mouth, praying he hadn't misread the blonde's feelings towards him.

His shadow started to slink away from the stagnant form he had restrained to the wall. Still feeling no reciprocation, he dropped his arms and started pulling back, dread filling him as he realized he had just assaulted the poor boy, ignoring what would have made him happy, just like everyone else had.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed my story so far! I really am honored! Please keep it up! It brings me motivation!**

 **The next chapter will be up later this week (hopefully)!**


	10. Chapter 10: Temporary

**Here we go! There is LEMON in this chapter! So kiddies be warned!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 10: Temporary

His shadow started to slink away from the stagnant form he had restrained to the wall. Still feeling no reciprocation, he dropped his arms and started pulling back, dread filling him as he realized he had just assaulted the poor boy, ignoring what would have made him happy, just like everyone else had.

"Naruto, I didn't- I mean I did- but I'm-"

"Do it again" the blonde interrupted, "please."

Shikamaru almost couldn't believe what he had heard. Swallowing softly, he stepped towards Naruto again. Finger-tips ghosted over tan cheeks as he tilted his head slightly to the side, bringing their mouths together once more.

They both closed their eyes at the feeling, their lips hesitantly moving against each other. Shikamaru flattened his hands to the blonde's face before running them down his neck, pausing once before continuing downward. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, never letting his hands leave the clothed skin.

Naruto responded by draping his own arms around Shikamaru's neck, their heads moved in unison, lips sucking gently on the other's. Pushing himself on to his toes to deepen the embrace, Naruto parted his lips. The brunette opened on eye slightly to look at him, as if to assure himself this is what the blonde really wanted.

Deciding to take the opportunity, Shikamaru closed his eye again and darted his tongue forward into the opening. _"He tastes just like Ramen, figures…. I bet he would even if we hadn't just eaten it…"_ he thought smiling to himself, _"I could get used to this."_

Their tongues continued exploring for a few more ecstasy filled seconds before pulling away for air. They gazed at each other, blushes coloring their faces. Naruto leaned forward pressing his forehead against Shikamaru's, a small smile gracing his lips, true happiness daring to enter his eyes.

'Pop!'

Shikamaru's eyes widened before rolling backward, his knees buckling beneath him. Naruto caught his dead weight before he hit the harsh ground.

" **What the hell was that? Have you lost your mind! Why would you knock him out?"**

" _Relax, he'll wait up in about a day, I just hit a nerve in his neck that's all."_

" **I'm aware of that brat! WHY did you do it?"**

" _Because Kyuubi, Shikamaru will be just as villainized as I am if I get everything I want. He kissed me and that should be enough."_

" **And what do you think you're going to do now? He will wake up eventually."**

Naruto smiled sadly as he peered down at the sleeping boy. He laid him on the ground before readjusting his disheveled clothes.

" _I'm going to do what I have to."_

* * *

"Open up Baa-chan! It's important!" Naruto yelled while banging on the door of the Hokage's office. Tsunade felt fear pierce through her. She ran to the door just as he threw it open.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Well not technically, but you gotta let me in! Please! I'm begging you! It's really important!"

She still wasn't sure what had caused Naruto to pound on her door screaming like a banshee, but she moved aside, "Where is Shikamaru, he's supposed to be with you at all times!"

"That's what this is about! I did something I shouldn't have and you've got to help me!"

"What? What is it? What did you do?" The fear she felt returned, now shifted to the Nara's wellbeing.

"I... I ki-kissed him!" Naruto stuttered out quietly, his cheeks as red as Gaara's hair.

Tsunade stood up straight, her face full of shock. All at once she shrieked in laughter, her head flying back as she roared. "Baa-chan! This isn't funny, it's really serious!" Naruto pouted.

The genuine look of discomfort on his face only made her laugh harder, holding her stomach as she doubled over. "Uggghhh" Naruto groaned in annoyance _"Great, I bet she's as big a pervert as the Pervy Sage."_

Finally recovering from her fit, Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes before returning to her seat. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk for her adoptive brother to sit in. "What do you want me to do about it brat?"

Naruto paused in thought, "I want you to approve me to be sent on an extended training mission with Ero-sennin."

"What? Are you serious? I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" She responded. Now that she thought about it, Shikamaru's behavior when Naruto was in the hospital was beyond what any friends would be. The way he had sobbed when the blonde was slipping away, how he came to visit him every day, holding his hand while he told him about everything that had been going on. She smirked when she remembered that is was the brunette who insisted on being the person Naruto stayed with. _"So that was your plan, huh, getting him to live with you while your parents are away."_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shikamaru has feelings for you too" she commented slyly, noticing the embarrassed look on Naruto's face.

"No, he doesn't!" he blurted out, "and, and… and even if he did I still need to go and train! I've got to get stronger to become the Hokage and replace you ya old hag!"

Tsunade reached across the table and smacked him in the head, "Respect your elders you little brat!"

"Sorry baa-chan really, I didn't mean it" Naruto cried as a lump formed under his hands.

"Besides, Jiraiya may be busy, I can't force him to take you on some long trip."

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears as his bottom lip pouted outward. He leaned forward on the desk, his best puppy face in full effect. "Please! You know I never give up on anything! Just this once let me run away and hide! Pretty please, Hokage-sama!"

Hearing him use such a respectful term caused her to lean back with a slightly annoyed look. "Hmm alright brat, I'll summon him right now."

* * *

Jiraiya had hopped through her window and was now laughing just as hysterically as Tsunade had after hearing Naruto's predicament. All the blonde could do was sit there with his eyebrow twitching at the two Sannin cracking up in front of him.

"Alright already! Come on, what do you say Pervy Sage? Will you take me along with you on your research trip?" Naruto asked.

"Alright kid, I'll get you out of this mess this time, but you have to tell me all the details later!" Jiraiya answered. "Now go back up your things, we are leaving tonight."

"Not so fast!"

They both turned to look at the legendary sucker.

"You don't get to leave before you tell me all the details as well!" Tsunade said darkly, a huge smirk plastered on her face. Naruto sweat dropped, "NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

"Fuck!" Neji hissed. He was on all fours, gripping the sheets of his disorderly bed tightly as Gaara continued to pound into him from behind.

Readjusting himself slightly, the redhead moved one of his hands from Neji's bruised hips to his shoulder gripping it firmly. He dragged himself out to the head and then thrust forward, roughly pulling the brunette back.

Neji bit sharply into the back of his now raised hand, desperately trying to keep quiet as the boy slammed into his prostate. He could here Gaara's breaths becoming more ragged with every thrust. Suddenly he felt the hand on his shoulder grip his undone hair, tugging slightly.

His head followed the path of the pale hand, leaving them both on just their knees. The hand dropped from his hair to his chin and turned his face backward, leading him into a needy kiss. They nipped and sucked at each other as their tongues fought for dominance.

Gaara's other hand trailed around the boy's stomach hugging him closer before his hips began their rhythmic jerking once more. Neji moaned into their kiss, panting hotly as his orgasm grew closer. The sand nins hand left his lovers chin and gripped his neglected member. Neji's eyes closed even tighter as the redhead pumped him in between each deep thrust, the precum making his hand slide quickly against the pulsating flesh. "Mmnnnng Gaara, I-I'm g-"

Gaara threw the boys shoulders down, leaving his ass still high in the air as he gripped his pale hips. With as much force as he could muster he gave a final thrust, "sssssttt mmng Neji" he hissed, exploding into him.

His scream was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, his back arching as he spilled his own seed all over the blankets. Neji felt his legs giving out, and he slid to his stomach, Gaara following him down covering him with his body. He rolled off his lover after a few moments, pulling him into his waiting embrace.

"Y-you s-til shouldn't… ha-ve c-come…" Neji attempted between pants. Gaara didn't look over or say anything, he just started running his fingers through the long silky hair, some of it still sticking to the Hyuga's sweating form.

Neji rolled his eyes, deciding to let it go. Breathing deeply, he folded his arm over Gaara, placing his head on the boy's chest. If anyone in the Hyuga compound had heard their activities, they hadn't come to look.

* * *

"Psst! Gaara! Earth to Gaara! Waaaake uuuup!"

Turquoise eyes opened slowly, he must have fallen asleep. Looking down, Neji was still wrapped in his arms, a peaceful expression on his face. Another tap at the window drew his attention. Frowning slightly, he gently untangled himself and put on boxers before gliding over to see who it was and what they wanted.

" _What is he doing here…"_

Sliding the window open, he stepped out gracefully, making his way to the bushes where Naruto was waiting impatiently.

Seeing the state of undress, the blonde couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as his smile grew. "I guess you and Neji's talk went well ne?

Gaara couldn't hide the small smile that formed on the edges of his mouth. "And you? How did your talk go with Shikamaru?"

"Well mine wasn't THAT good, but it went alright. That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about. I'm leaving tonight and I'll be gone for a couple of years."

"Why?" the redhead asked, a rare display of emotion slipping into his voice. "I thought you said it went well too."

"People are starting to accept you in Suna Gaara, but it's not like that for me. I… I can't bring Shikamaru into my life. It wouldn't be fair to him. I'm hoping that he will have moved on by the time I get back. I was lucky enough to feel him hold me; that's more than I ever dreamed would happen."

"I'm not sure I agree, but if that is what you think is best Naruto I will support your decision. Come and see me on your travels?"

"I will! And I'll write you too! I can't wait to hear all about you and Neji!" Naruto grinned as he went to leave. He stopped abruptly, turning just his head. "Gaara, there's something I've got to know. Who's bottom?"

The redhead looked almost shocked at first but quickly displayed a smirk. Crossing his arms, he glanced his eyes back at the window he just climbed out of, nodding his head slightly in that direction.

A toothy grin donned the blondes face as he tried to control his amusement before leaping off to meet with Jiraiya.

Gaara watched after his friend, slightly saddened. He wanted Naruto to experience the exhilaration and joy, -yes joy-, he felt when he was around Neji. He breathed out as he returned to the warm body he had left earlier. Running the back of his hand down the sleeping shinobis face, he hoped things would end okay for the two of them. Though he remembered jinchurikis' seemed to be destined to have a sad life. All their happiness was almost always temporary.

* * *

"Nnuuugh… what the hell?" Shikamaru groaned as he came to. He rubbed his head, trying to clear his fuzzy mind enough to remember what happened. Smacking his lips together, he tasted ramen, "Naruto!" he said frantically, looking around the deserted apartment. _"We had been kissing… he looked happy and then everything went black. Did someone attack me? The Akatsuki!"_ His eyes went wide with horror. _"I've got to go tell Hokage-sama!"_

Running outside, he saw it was early morning. Even more dread filled him as he wondered how long he had been unconscious; it had been a day at least, plenty of time for his attacker to be long gone. Shikamaru pounced from roof to roof, his body only visible as a silhouette as it propelled forward.

'BOOM!'

Tsunade's office was busted into again by none other than the shadow user. She really didn't know why she had a door, no one bothered to use it. They just nearly broke it down every time someone came to see her anymore.

"Tsunade-sama! Someone took Naruto! We've got to get a tea-"

"Calm down Shikamaru, Naruto is fine. I sent him on a training mission with Jiraiya last night" she sighed.

"A training mission? But he was under my care for the next month!"

The blonde woman leaned back in her chair looking at her nails, a smug expression on her face. "It would seem that Naruto and you had quite the encounter ne?" Her smirk grew wider when she saw him step back, expression full of awkwardness. She continued, "I guess that answers that."

"But why would that make him want to leave? If he explained to you what happened… then please, tell me, was it my doing?" He asked, his embarrassment fading into sadness at the thought of him being the cause.

"From what I can tell he truly likes you Shikamaru, I don't know what he's running from but I doubt it's an aversion for you specifically. In any case, he's already gone and won't be back for about two and a half years, plenty of time for you to figure it out."

Shikamaru's lowered head snapped up at the statement. He was relieved the blonde hadn't given Tsunade the impression that he didn't enjoy the kiss, but two and a half years was such a long time.

Practically reading the boys mind, Tsunade continued, "I know it's a long time Shikamaru, but you believed that Naruto wasn't well, remember? Maybe being away from here will strengthen his spirit again," she smiled gently, "and when he returns you can be the one to keep it strong."

Although he was still sad, the brunette was grateful for her words. He wanted Naruto to be happy more than anything, he would even give up his lazy ways if he had to.

"About that Hokage-sama, I have the evidence that you wanted. Naruto may still maintain it was Kyuubi that caused his suicide attempt, but I believe that even if that part is true, it pales in comparison to the pain he was in."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anger, "show me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bum bum bum! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please follow/favorite/review and tell your friends!**

 **I hope to update again soon! Ja!**


	11. Chapter 11: Year 1

**So sorry for the delay in posting everyone! It's been a crazy week here with a lot of homework and traveling!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 11: Year 1

 ** _***Time Skip 3 Months***_**

Naruto looked around the bustling town he now stood in. People had always looked down on him whenever he had gone on missions before. He was too loud, too cocky, too orange. Eventually, he always won their hearts over, but the amount of time and effort he spent in the process nearly outweighed the satisfaction.

It hadn't been long since the two had set off on their adventure, and the unease Naruto felt around people still tugged his spirits down. He wasn't on missions, so there weren't any rude customers he felt he needed to heal and no one knew what he carried within him. For the first time in his life, he could go about his business without fear of being beaten or called obscene names - and he had no idea how to handle it.

Jiraiya had been watching him like a hawk, reminding him over and over that there was no need for him to hide behind happiness if he didn't want to. Eventually, the old pervert gave him a lecture about who his father was and why he would entrust such a burden to his own son. The reality of his lineage tore him to pieces and rebuilt him just as fast. If the revered fourth Hokage believed in him that much, he would be hurting their legacy by admitting defeat.

But yet again, here he stood looking around at all the villagers, waiting to be hurt.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice chimed. The blonde could feel his skin prickle as he heard his name; someone had recognized him. Slowly, he turned around to find it was just some weird guy wearing obnoxious goggles with a green hat and suit. The man nodded swiftly as he handed Naruto an envelope before running off into the crowd.

The letter in his hand had been delivered via courier ninja and had a Konoha postmark. _"Someone really wanted to reach me…I wonder if it's-"_

Naruto caught himself before his thoughts could go any farther. Shikamaru wouldn't have put in that much effort and in any case, if it was from him he would just keep it somewhere safe and not read it. Sighing, Naruto headed back to his room to read his letter in peace.

Flipping it over, he recognized the crest. _"Sasuke?"_ He thought to himself, _"what the hell does the teme want?"_

Naruto,

You ran out of town before we had a chance to talk… dobe.

-Sasuke

The blonde felt his eye twitch a little as he read the most Uchiha style note ever written. Even on paper, Sasuke refused to be long-winded. Upon closer inspection though, Naruto could see that there had been something elsewhere 'dobe' was placed, but it had been erased. He also saw signs of an eraser before Sasuke's name, though he couldn't make it out. Scribbling on the same piece of paper, Naruto simply wrote 'Fuck you teme. It's not like you actually talk anyway!' He smiled as he doodled a small Sasuke without a mouth next to his response.

He folded the letter and shoved it into a new envelope, preparing to take it to the post office. Before he could make it out the door, a needy feeling filled him. He had always been attracted to Shikamaru, but Sasuke had been his closest friend before the Chunin exams-before everything had come crashing down.

Naruto bit his lip with a pained expression on his face. He gradually pulled the crumpled note back out into view. What if this was just a prank to hurt him? What if Sasuke didn't reply? What if he tried to leave again after they rebuilt their friendship? He wanted so badly to have someone close to him; someone to make him feel less alone.

Shaking slightly from the worry he felt in his blood, he simply wrote 'we are heading to Rice Country now.'

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning upwards at the crude drawing. He was relieved that Naruto had answered his letter and even more pleased that he knew where to send the next one to. The Uchiha stared at the clean paper he had pulled from his drawer for the longest time. There were plenty of things he could have written, but his pride was still preventing him from being too friendly to the blonde. He hoped Naruto hadn't noticed the erased parts of his previous notes. He had almost sent the blonde a letter asking how he was doing, and signing as 'your friend'.

" _I can't believe I almost killed Naruto. Now I feel responsible for his attempted suicide. I know there is more to it than just a loose seal, but, I don't want anything getting in the way of my revenge."_ As the war between pride and friendship waged on in his mind, he began his note.

* * *

 _ *****Time Skip*****_

He was crouched down, eyes closed, with his hands in a familiar circle. The various results of the battle shot through his mind until he found one with a favorable outcome. Within minutes of his direction, the squad had won without any serious injury. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when his team surrounded him in victory.

"Nice going Shikamaru!" Choji said as he nudged the smaller boy. All Shikamaru could do in response was smile lazily.

"We should get going," the brunette said after a few moments. Ino, Choji, and Neji nodded in agreement before they began their long trip back to the land of fire. _"I wonder where Naruto is right now… No stop thinking about him. He made it clear that he didn't want to pursue anything farther."_

Shikamaru shook his head, disapproving of his own train of thought. The others looked at him and then at each other. He had been acting this way since Naruto left nearly six months ago, and it only seemed to be getting worse. They had succeeded in the mission, but the Nara had uncharacteristically made a judgment error that caused a scuffle to devolve into an actual battle.

"Oy! Shika, you should cheer up! We did get the scrolls to the land of water after all!" Choji exclaimed, attempting to bring the brunette back to the world.

He rolled his eyes at his best friend. Everyone had been trying to 'cheer him up' since the blonde idiot ran off. The only thing that he really wanted to do was sit on his favorite hill and watch the clouds drift across the sky, forgetting the reality that had so obviously distressed him. Shikamaru stopped quickly, "We will camp here tonight. I think we all deserve a rest."

* * *

Shikamaru laid in his makeshift bed staring at the tent above him. He was trying to run back through the events of the day, straining his mind to determine how he had miscalculated the enemy's ability levels. Hearing the movement of cloth, he pulled his chin to his chest to see who was further distracting him.

"Neji, it's late, you should be resting for our journey tomorrow."

"As should you Shikamaru, and yet here we are."

"Alright what is it?" The brunette asked as he forced his body into a seating position, crossing his legs and leaning slightly forward. Neji's white eyes stayed focused on him, as he sat down too. "Have you heard from Naruto?"

Shikamaru glared at the question, "why would I have heard from him?" he asked.

"I just thought that you would have tried to reach out to him by now that's all. Even that traitorous Uchiha bastard writes to him," the older boy stated, his eyes were, if possible, staring even more intently now. He started to smirk as the younger boy struggled to repress his irritation. "It would only be natural for you to be resentful of him. Naruto went to great lengths to bring Sasuke back, I'm sure he cares for him a great deal. Is that why you are refus-"

"I'm doing what Naruto asked me to do Neji. If he wants to be with that red-eyed dick head of a shinobi then…. Then I will support it, as we all should." Shikamaru interrupted. He had intended it to come out as a caring statement, but jealousy and venom dripped from his voice.

Neji crouched to leave, a sad smile on his face. "Naruto has told Gaara how much he cares for you. So much so that he will deny what you both want to protect you from the life he has had, the life that we all ignored until six months ago."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing and scoffed. "And how would you know what Gaara of the Sand has been told?"

The brunette had now exited the tent, but leaned back in slightly, "I don't think my lover would lie to me" he said plainly. There was absolutely no reaction on his face to his own statement until Shikamaru's jaw fell open. Neji just tilted his head a little further down, signaling that what he said was not general knowledge and should be kept from being such.

"Perhaps speaking with the idiot will relieve you of your distractions. You are the squad leader after all and I would prefer not to get killed any time soon." With the last word, Neji disappeared from the cloth opening leaving Shikamaru to contemplate everything that he had been told.

Shikamaru leaned back onto his pillow and pulled his arms beneath his head. "Gaara and Neji huh, I did not see that coming. I had been so focused and put all my effort into training when you were here so that you and my other friends would never get hurt under my leadership again. And here I am nearly getting this squad killed because you left. Maybe I really am losing my edge…. Naruto."

* * *

 ** _***Time Skip***_**

Dobe,

It's been almost a year since you were back here in Konoha. Did you finish learning that new fighting style yet? I bet it still won't be much of a threat to my Sharingan, but I will indulge you when you come back.

Your favorite ramen shop has a new dish out now. They say it is the best one yet, and you don't get to try it for another year and a half. Who would have thought you would end up leaving just months after I tried to?

I need to know Naruto, you had me lie for you at the hospital. Was what happened my fault?

Your Friend—Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke,

You don't know anything Sasuke-teme, my new skills are going to knock you on your arrogant ass when I get home. Do they really have a new ramen? You better not be lying to me or I'm going to beat you to a pulp twice. Try it for me?

No, it wasn't your fault Sasuke. I didn't mean what I said that night, I was just upset. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to worry about me, you're my best friend.

Your Best Friend—Naruto

* * *

Gaara,

It's been a while since I last wrote to you! I know you are busy now being the Kazekage or whatever. I'm going to be Hokage soon though, believe it!

Have you heard anything from Neji recently? Shikamaru still hasn't written me a single letter and the person I thought wouldn't has. Sasuke is really starting to not be such a teme (at least in his letters), and we are getting close again, so I don't want to ask him to do the spying on that lazy ass.

Oh, and hey! Remember to give me more details about you and the Hyugas' ongoing romance! Are you still the top? I can't wait to give him shit about that when I go home!

Your Friend- Naruto

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Year 2

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night my faithful readers! Chapter 12 is here!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 12: Year 2

Naruto,

Even though he is still hell-bent on killing his brother, Sasuke seems to be more content now than I have ever seen him before; I'm sure you have had something to do with that.

I'll be turning fifteen this year. Every day seems to creep by as slowly as the clouds I like to watch, and I'm sure it will continue to until you come back. I've gone back and forth in my mind about how I should act when I see you again. Would you want me to hold you like I did when you had your nightmares, or would you prefer I just stay away from you entirely? I've never been faced with a situation I couldn't solve before, it's all so troublesome.

I want to know how you are doing, and if you think about me as often as I, you. I've written you one letter every week now for 97 weeks and never sent them. I probably won't send this one either.

-Shikamaru

* * *

The days dragged on for Shikamaru. The anniversary of their kiss, and Naruto's subsequent leaving had already come and past, reminding him of how much he missed hearing the loud laugh the blonde would give when he was actually happy. Dropping his pen, he rubbed his tired eyes before neatly folding the letter and filing it away in his desk.

The clock struck noon, signaling the brunette that it was time to leave. He knew he was supposed to meet with the Hokage to be briefed on their next assignment. It was an A-ranked, top secret mission and would take a few months if everything went smoothly. As he finished packing his gear, he absentmindedly wondered who would be assigned to his team. His thoughts continued, _"I wonder if Naruto would have already been busting down Tsunade's door to get in on it, or if that was part of his façade too."_ The blonde had always come off as a simple-minded kid, but Shikamaru couldn't figure him out, and that just fueled his affections.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you will be the captain on this mission. Your squad will contain Neji, Sasuke and Shino, the rest of the details are in the scroll. You are to leave immediately for the Land of Lightening, if there are no questions then you are dismissed" boomed the Hokage's voice.

The four just nodded and headed towards to the gates. Shikamaru couldn't believe who he had gotten stuck with this time. He despised Sasuke for potentially stealing Naruto from him, Neji was always giving him the 'you should try and talk to him' stare and Shino wasn't that bad, he was just… weird. It was moments like these that he wished he wore a mask like Kakashi, at least then he wouldn't have to work as hard to censor his face.

After hours of walking in relative silence, Shikamaru decided it would be best to stop for the night. "Neji, use your Byakugan to search the area, Shino you do the same with your bugs. Sasuke, you can help me get the camp set up."

As they sat around the crackling fire, no one spoke. _"The only person who would have made this group more quiet and awkward would have been Hinata,"_ Shikamaru thought, "Let's go over our mission. We need to have a plan ready for when we arrive."

Mission

Rank: A

Objective:

1.) Gather information on the Land of Water and their main village Amegakure.

2.) Obtain forbidden jutsu scrolls from the Amegakure; they are believed to hold information on bijuu extraction.

3.) Record any information on movements by the Akatsuki, but do not engage.

Purpose: It is believed that he Land of Water is forming an alliance with the Akatsuki to attempt another attack on Konohagakure.

* * *

Naruto had received another letter today from Sasuke. It had very vaguely described that he would be away on a mission for a while, and wouldn't be able to write.

The blonde sighed from boredom. He only went on missions now when he was low on money, which rarely happened since Tsunade had gone into total grandma mode after his little incident. She was always sending him something.

It had almost been two years since he had left Konoha, and he was very homesick. Sasuke kept him up to date with all the latest gossip, but it just wasn't the same as being there. In just a few months though, he would be back in his town free of his boredom, but then faced with the reality of seeing Shikamaru again.

"Should I act like nothing happened between us. Or maybe I could steal a kiss from him, just one more time. Uuugghh I bet he doesn't want to see me at all after the stunt I pulled" Naruto groaned.

"I think that you should write him a letter, the same advice I have given you countless times." Gaara answered.

The blonde kept staring out the window, watching the sand swirl by in dancing loops. He and Jiraiya had decided to stop by Suna on their way through the Land of Wind. The Sage had noticed his students growing agitation over returning home and hoped that the red head would be able to put his mind at ease.

"What was I thinking Gaara? I still want him just as badly as the day I left, and I'm sure I've ruined things between us. I doubt we'll even be friends. It seemed like such a good idea to run away at the time, but now I realize how much I must have hurt him. I mean I've never received even a letter from him when everyone else sent me at least one."

The Kazekage stopped signing his various documents and sat back in his chair. Tsunade had randomly switched Shikamaru to other missions and given Neji the ambassador assignment, but they were forced to spend months apart, only seeing each other when the brunette came for business.

Despite how little time they spent together, Gaara liked the Hyuga for more than just his beauty, though he wasn't sure the feelings were entirely reciprocated. For now, just knowing that he could hold his love in his arms every so often was enough. The thought of Neji not even wanting to see him made him nauseous, he would be devastated if it actually came to pass.

"I haven't told Neji how I feel" Gaara stated as he turned his chair towards the window behind him.

Naruto was clearly confused, "I know you two have slept together, A LOT, and you always told me things were going well in your letters?"

"Both of those things are true, but I'm not much of one for sharing my emotions and neither is he. Neji may like me, but that doesn't mean it is as intense as my attraction to him." Gaara slowly closed his eyes as he spoke, images of his white eyed lover playing against his closed lids.

"Tell him, one of us deserves happiness," Naruto said before they both fell into the heavy silence that surrounded them.

* * *

The four leaf shinobi had successfully made it to the Land of Water, but entering the cities borders would be extremely difficult. Its lands had been used as a battlefield for the major wars between the great nations in the past, leaving the people weary of travelers.

Neji had used his Byakugan, noticing that the ever-falling rain was infused with chakra. "It's most likely a sensory type jutsu, meant to alert the one who cast it of enemies. I don't know how to get around it."

"We just need to be in the village when the rain starts to hit us right? I suggest we try an underground approach. Shino, do you have any bugs that can dig us a hole?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do, but it will take a great deal of time for them to create a path large enough for us to fit through. Especially one that will reach as far as the inside of the village" Shino answered.

"We will transform into rats for the infiltration then, so it will take less time. Just make sure your bugs dig deep enough to avoid any water dripping into the tunnel. We will camp about a mile from this area in case the rain moves farther outward. Sasuke, keep an eye on Shino here until you both return at nightfall." Shikamaru turned to leave. "Neji, you're with me. Use your Byakugan to scout for a suitable area to set up."

* * *

"This spot looks clear" Neji stated as he gave a final sweep of their surroundings. Shikamaru nodded and set his pack down.

They worked quietly setting up the four tents and finding wood for a small fire. By the time they were finished, their comrades had shown up. "It will be at least a week before the tunnel is finished. An inspection will need to be completed each day to ensure that no sensory liquid has reached it" Shino stated.

Sasuke went and sat down on one of the logs Shikamaru had placed near the fire, warming his chilled body. The shadow user couldn't help but stare at his face, it was illuminated by the flames in the growing darkness of night. He could see why Naruto might find him attractive; the Uchiha wasn't bad looking after all.

The raven could feel the brunette staring at him, but decided not to question the sadness filled glare he was receiving. Finally, those piercing eyes flickered away from him and upward to the cloud filled sky. _"He's given me that same stare nearly every day since our mission started. I wonder if it has anything to do with my leaving… Shikamaru was the squad leader during my attempt to escape the Leaf, and his entire team was nearly wiped out in the process. Maybe he still holds me responsible for that."_

"I'll take the first watch, then Neji, Sasuke and Shino in two hour increments," Shikamaru said while standing up and brushing himself off. Never taking his pupils from the sky, he walked off into the forest slowly.

It wasn't long before Sasuke made up an excuse to leave camp so he could follow the brunette. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Part of him still wanted to leave for Orochimaru, and might if given the chance, but his conscious was willing him to apologize to the people he had hurt in his struggle for power.

"Shikamaru, mind if I have a word with you?" He asked when he found his captain.

"If you must" he answered. They both sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the moon and stars. It was so clear and beautiful since the rain clouds had finally passed.

"You were the leader of the mission to retrieve me and every one of your teammates was near mortally wounded in the process. I'm not going to apologize because it was all of your choices to intervene."

"Is that really what you came out here to say to me Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't believe how arrogant the raven was being. Although he had never stopped beating himself up over it, the brunette was too lazy to hold a grudge that long against anyone other than himself. But now, with his feelings for the Uchiha already stirred from jealousy, the audacity of his words was nearly enough to cause him to lash out.

"I came here to tell you that it wasn't your fault that I tried to leave, and you couldn't have stopped your team from being hurt. So, you can stop glaring at me and focus on the mission."

Chakra surged from Shikamaru as he finally snapped, "You really are a prick you know that Uchiha? I couldn't care less that you want to run off to scum like Orochimaru, and neither do any of the people who came after you except for Naruto. We chased you down and nearly died for him, not you. In fact, if I didn't know how badly it would hurt him, I would tell you to get the hell out of Konoha for good."

"What makes you think Naruto actually cares that much about what I do? He came after me because Sakura made him promise to bring me back."

"You still don't get it, do you? He wanted you to acknowledge him far more than any other shinobi or villager in Konoha. Naruto's life was horrible since he was born and after he thought he had you as his best friend and rival, you went all 'severing my bonds' on him. You are just as guilty as the rest of us in letting him get so depressed he nearly killed himself."

"He may have been upset that night but it was just a seal issue" Sasuke snorted.

"Don't pull that shit with me Uchiha, I know he lied in the hospital and I know you lied for him."

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to respond at that point. Naruto had lead him to believe that he really was just having an issue with Kyuubi. "How do you know that?"

The brunette rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Because, I knew something was off before it happened and didn't step in when I should have. Afterwards, I brought him to live at my house and was able to get him to open up to me. But he is too afraid I'm going to abandon him like the you, the only other person he cared for. Plus, even though my family is respected, we aren't like you Uchiha that can do whatever you please without consequence. If I chose to hang out with him I could shame my family; he doesn't want that."

Realization hit Sasuke as Shikamaru spoke. He had been writing the blonde letters for months now, and over that time Naruto had repeatedly asked about everyone but the Chunin. He had thought it was strange, but brushed it off thinking that they just hadn't been close. _"Has Naruto purposely been avoiding talking about Shikamaru because he wants to distance himself? Or is he worried that he needs to let me know that I will always be his best friend so I don't leave him again?"_

Shikamaru went quiet when he noticed how Sasuke was acting, waiting for his response.

"Why doesn't Naruto ever ask about you in his letters?" the raven finally asked. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the lazy nin look away with a slight tint to his cheeks. "Are you and Naruto… together?"

Sighing, the brunette leaned back onto his elbows. After pausing for a moment, he shook his head.

Sasuke could see the sorrow and longing in his eyes, and was about to speak when Shikamaru beat him to it. "I just want Naruto to be happy. If that means he doesn't speak to me and runs back to you then fine."

The brunette stood up and began to walk back to camp for the shift change, more upset than he had been in a while. He knew logically that Naruto wouldn't have brought him up in letters, but hearing if directly from Sasuke was a blow. "If you hurt him again, I will kill you Sasuke."

* * *

Konan walked towards the orange haired shinobi. "Pein, the scouts have found no sign of intruders. You always overexert yourself, please rest for a while."

Pein was the puppet leader of the Akatsuki, but a very powerful warrior hell bent on destroying the Leaf and all the great nations. He narrowed his spiraled purple eyes, gazing at the village he now controlled. "I am fine, have you received any news from the rest of the members? I expect more tailed beasts soon."

"No, the teams are still searching for their jinchuriki or wanted shinobi for the cash bounty." She replied.

"If Itachi and Kisame are unable to obtain the nine-tails soon, then I will do it myself," he said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow…. Long chapter lol I hope you all enjoyed it! Some crazy stuff could go down in the next chapter…. Maybe an epic battle… maybe some romance… maybe some just plain teen sex mania!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review my darlings!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Shadow Wanes?

**Sorry for the long interval between chapters! School is hard ya' know! Anyway… back to the madness that is my fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 13: A Shadow Wanes?

 ** _***1 Week Time-Skip***_**

Shikamaru and Sasuke had done nearly everything in their power to stay away from each other during the past week. Shino and Neji were growing increasingly worried about their mission's success since their captain was constantly fuming and their teammate was distant.

"Are we ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, the tunnel is complete, we may proceed as soon as you give the word captain" Shino answered.

"Let's wear regular attire on top of our ninja gear, and remove our headbands. We don't want to draw attention as foreign shinobi. Transform!" the brunette exclaimed, with the others quickly following suit. They scurried down the small hole towards the village. Within twenty minutes, they arrived at the opening and slipped out, being careful to avoid the rain until they were back in their human form.

Finding a partially covered ally, the shinobi reverted back. "Alright, the infiltration seems to have been a success. I suggest we find an inn and then rest for a while. If we did attract attention, we will want to be as ready as we possibly can be."

After finding an inexpensive hotel, the squad made their way to the two rooms they had purchased. Before Shikamaru had a chance to divide them, Shino stated he would room with Neji. At first, the Hyuga had given him a confused look, only to realize that the bug user was going to force their friends to be alone and work out whatever issue had taken hold of them.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, he really didn't want to be stuck with the Nara after their talk. He had quickly realized that he misread the situation to be about him and not about Shikamaru's feelings for Naruto.

"Fine, you two can share a room, alert us if there is any danger, we will meet tomorrow morning to go over phase two of our mission," the brunette said waving his hand as he left.

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru awkwardly sat down on their beds, removing their disguises and gear.

"What are we going to do if we run into enemy shinobi from the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we retreat. We were told not to engage anyone if it can be avoided. Is that a problem?" the brunette answered as he relaxed back on to his pillow.

The Uchiha didn't answer. He was too busy trying to hear what Neji and Shino were saying in the next room. They had gone quiet again, but he could have sworn the bug user was inquiring about all the loose sand Neji had in his overnight bag…

* * *

 ** _***Time-Skip: 1 More Week***_**

Naruto and Jiraiya had left the Hidden Sand after receiving new intel about the Akatsuki's whereabouts. The blonde was lost in his thoughts, as usual, leaving the pervy sage worried. He had heard about the conversation the two jinchuriki had and didn't have any advice for his student. After all, he had never been able to win Tsunade's heart. "It's not really my business, but I suggest you do your best to look on the bright side Naruto. Everything will work out."

Naruto smiled sadly, he knew that his master was doing his best to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. He felt like he was being pulled in two completely different directions. On the one hand, his life had vastly improved from what it had been in Konoha. He wasn't taunted, didn't have to wear a fake smile all the time for appearances and money was no longer an issue.

" _Still,"_ he thought, _"I can't stop thinking about that stupid lazy ninja. Everything is going so well for me so why can't I just get over it?"_

* * *

 _ *****Same Time as Naruto and Jiraiya speak*****_

'BOOM!'

'CRASH!'

'CLINK!'

Chaos had erupted in the village as Shikamaru's team was discovered. They were now in the midst of a battle with some of the Akatsuki members, mainly a young blonde shinobi named Deidra and a redhead who called himself Sasori.

The squad was comprised of elite members of the Hidden Leaf, but it soon became apparent that in their short sixteen-year lifespan, they had not acquired nearly the skill and deadliness that the Akatsuki had in battle.

Knowing that puppet masters tended to use poison in their attacks, Shikamaru had made sure to let everyone know to avoid even a scratch since it would prove to be fatal. But Sasori was cold and calculating when he fought, quickly discovering the same blind spot in Neji's Byakugan that the Sound ninja had during the retrieval of Sasuke.

Shino's bugs were dying by the thousands as they tried to protect their host, but they were no help against the puppets. Every time they severed a chakra strand a new one quickly replaced it. The Raven was not doing much better since most of his attacks were short to mid-range, and taijutsu was not going to work no matter how well his Sharingan could predict movements.

Shikamaru was doing his absolute best to keep his teammates alive, but retreating didn't seem to be an option. While the four of them were attempting to out-maneuver Sasori, Deidra was keeping a watchful eye on the parameter, waiting for one of them to break formation and be hit with his explosive clay.

" _I've got to think of something or everyone is really going to die this time… This is such a drag… How is it that I am always the one that ends up in this mess?"_ The brunette thought. He was desperately trying to catch the puppet master with his shadow paralysis jutsu, but he couldn't stand still long enough to entrap him, and his chakra was starting to run low. _"Great, now I'm out of chakra. I really thought I had been putting in extra effort into training."_

"I know you don't like to be kept waiting! Why do you insist on taking your time with these brats hm? This isn't art! Not this drug out nonsense!" Deidra shouted down from his clay bird.

Shoving his hands into his pouch, he quickly molded a C2 snake and tossed it to the ground below him. The serpent dug into the earth, disappearing from sight.

Before any of the Leaf ninjas had a chance to react, it burst out of the dirt between them and expanded to twice the size of a person. Deidra smiled cruelly while he formed the hand signs. "Real art, is an explosion!"

'BOOOOM!'

A white light illuminated the shocked faces before the wave from the blast reached them. Four human bodies and multiple puppet parts flew through the air before rolling in the ruble of destroyed shops and buildings.

After a few moments, Shikamaru hazily looked around in his peripheral, still lying on his back where he landed. He could see his teammates forms in the devastation surrounding them… None of them were moving.

Sharp pains radiated from his abdomen. Using a shaking hand, he traced his stomach attempting to find the source. Shikamaru shuddered when he felt it; a cold tube protruded from his gut, _"I must have landed on an exposed pipe… This is really bad."_

Attempting to raise his head, the brunettes' eyes focused before they widened as he saw the blood pouring from Sasuke's mouth. Turning his head again, he could see Shino's insects leaving his immobile body. But most hauntingly, he could see Neji's pale eyes staring blankly into the dirt.

" _They're all dead?!"_

Tears began dripping down his dirt-stained cheeks. He wanted to cry out, but the tube was dangerously close to his diaphragm. Moving too much would surely cause him to bleed to death. Not that it really mattered now anyway. He could feel the life slipping from him as darkness circled his vision. _"Naruto, I wish I could have kissed you one last time… I hope you become Hokage…"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OOOO Yikes! Whatever will happen next? For all you sensitive people out there, please let me know what direction this should take! Leave me reviews or PM me!**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite too! PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sun Returns

**The results are in! Thank you to all the people who have PM'd me and left reviews! Here is chapter 14! Don't worry… smuttiness will return soon!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 14: The Sun's Return

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto screamed as he approached the scene. He and Jiraiya had seen the explosion in the distance and ran towards the source, ignoring the rain altogether.

Landing near the brunette, Naruto dropped to his knees as tears poured from his eyes. With a gulp, he reached his hand down to the pale face, caressing the stained cheeks before searching his neck for a pulse. The blonde's eyes opened wildly _"there's still a pulse! It's weak but I can feel it."_

"Naruto! I think these three are still alive but they are critically injured and aren't breathing. They won't make it." Jiraiya called.

Naruto started shaking; he felt so helpless as his friends died from internal hemorrhaging.

" **Kit, remember our training"**

" _I never got it right remember Kyuubi? We just started coving medical ninjutsu and if Pervy Sage can't help there's no way I could."_

" **I told you to call me by my name! It's Kurama! And you were close. The worst thing that could happen is it doesn't work and they die- which will happen anyway if you don't try!"**

" _Aside from Shikamaru and maybe Sasuke, why should I help them? They didn't notice how much pain I was in back home."_

" **Don't be an idiot! You read the letters from Sasuke and have received some from all your friends; everyone always talks about you and wants you to come home already! They were stupid and blind before brat, but even if they bought our 'loose seal' story, they know about me and don't care that you're my host!"**

Determination filled Naruto's eyes. Kurama was right, friends didn't always make the right choices, but his comrades hadn't begun to hate him like he believed they would. "Jiraiya-sensei, bring them over to me quickly!"

The Toad Sage did as he was asked and quickly laid the three boys down at his feet. "When I say so, pull the rod out of Shikamaru," Naruto said as he stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated, flooding his chakra pathways. "Now!"

Jiraiya pulled straight up on the pole, removing it all at once while Naruto's healing chakra surrounded the four of them in a green aura. As fast as they were losing blood, the blonde was replacing it while realigning bones and mending torn organs.

"Well look who it is hm! We could get the nine-tails right now hm!" Deidra mused to Sasori.

"You shouldn't have done that Deidra, you attracted the attention of Naruto yes, but also one of the legendary Sanin" the puppet master replied, annoyance clearly lacing his voice.

"Shut up Danna! You're just jealous they noticed my art instead of yours hm!" the blonde exclaimed.

Naruto could hear the two Akatsuki members bickering behind them, and anger surged through him. He withdrew his chakra, hoping that they were out of immediate danger since he still didn't have the skill to heal them much more.

"You're going to pay for that!" he growled. As Naruto turned, his eyes started glowing bright red, forming slits for pupils and his hair became wilder. Leaning forward, his canines and nails grew sharp while bubbling red chakra covered his body.

" _This is not good, Naruto is starting to lose control and go into nine tails mode,"_ Jiraiya thought. He watched three tails sprout from the chakra, knowing that if he got to four, the fox could overtake him.

Before he could move, the blonde had bolted towards the two enemies, hitting Sasori with an energy-filled punch. The redhead flew backward, his hunched outer shell shattering under the stress, exposing his true form.

He then moved to swipe at Deidra, but the bird took off putting distance between them.

" **Alright Naruto, are you ready?"**

" _Yeah, let's do it Kurama!"_

Naruto began forming his Rasengan, filling it with both his and Kyuubis' chakra before he threw it at Deidra. The clay user attempted to dodge the attack, but it expanded at the last minute, catching his bird.

Before Naruto could finish him off, Sasori intervened, pulling out his one hundred puppet show, sending them speeding towards the jinchuuriki.

A smirk covered his face as he skillfully performed a series of hand signs. "Lightning style, lightning dragon!"

A screech similar to the sound of the Chidori filled the air as the monster leap from Naruto's hands, sending shockwaves of charged energy from its mouth, eradicating the puppets.

" _How interesting, no one has ever taken down my army so easily before, perhaps it's time for my specialty."_ Sasori pondered. Pulling out another scroll, he called forth the third Kazekage, his prize puppet.

Deidra, who was now starting to get off the ground glared at the other blonde boy. _"He disrespected my art! I'll show him!"_ He shoved his hands back down into his pockets to mold more explosives.

"Naruto! Since you've mastered lightning style you are better suited for Deidra than I am. I'll take on Sasori!" Jiraiya called as he charged forward.

Naruto looked back and saw a toad hastily hoping away from the battlefield. _"That's one of Pervy Sages summoning's."_

"Don't worry! They'll be fine, Gamahiro is going to take them back to Konoha for treatment! We'll catch up to him." Jiraiya called out before he summoned Gamaken.

"I'll do my best Lord Jiraiya, but I must tell you, I'm not that graceful," Gamaken commented when the smoke cleared.

Naruto nodded at them before returning his attention to Deidra. The older blonde retracted his hands from his clay and raised them.

"That's not going to work" Naruto laughed. "You use Earth style, and my lightning is Earth's weakness."

Deidra scowled, "Don't disrespect my art hm! I'll blow you away!"

* * *

Gaara was pacing back and forth in his office. He had felt an odd chill earlier that made the hairs on his neck stand up.

Kankuro and Temari knocked gently on the door. Ever since Naruto and Gaara had fought, the redhead had done his best to keep his temper in check and be kind to everyone he met. But they had heard that today the Kazekage had locked himself in his office, and wouldn't see anyone.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Let us in!" Temari cooed.

"Go away Temari, Kankuro, I don't want to be bothered right now!" he growled back. _"Something isn't right. I've got a pit in my stomach that won't go away."_

"Come on Temari, I'm sure he will be alright. Let's give him some space… He is the Kazekage after all" Kankuro urged his sister.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she closed her eyes. _"Fine, if he won't open the door, I'll just bust it in!"_ Kankuro sweat dropped as she raised her leg and broke the door down.

Temari marched up to her younger brother and twisted him around to face her. She was about to lecture him when she saw the worry and pain in his eyes. Putting her hands on his shoulders she softened her face, "Gaara, please, tell us what's wrong."

He dropped his head to her shoulder, leaving both of his siblings shocked at the sudden display of vulnerability. "I don't know Temari, it hurts right here," he said as he gripped the clothing above his heart.

Temari and Kankuro locked eyes, not knowing what to say. "Shukaku is restless, I think something happened to Neji" Gaara continued.

"Why would it matter if something happened to Neji?" Kankuro asked in confusion.

Temari gasped when she felt warm liquid start to seep into her dress; her suspicions were confirmed.

"You and Neji are together, aren't you? I thought it was strange you spent so much time together, even with him being the Leaf delegate."

Kankuro's mouth dropped open and stayed there for several seconds. Finally regaining the strength in his jaw, he cautiously pushed for more answers. "Why do you think something happened to Neji, Gaara? He's a strong shinobi…"

Gaara started to quake under Temari's hands as he shook his head. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

The two older siblings gave each other another glance. Temari wrapped her arms around her younger brother's trembling form as Kankuro crossed the room. He wasn't sure what to do, but it was clear his little brother was upset. Gently, he placed his hand on Gaara's back, turning his head to stare out the wide window towards Konoha.

* * *

Jiraiya punched through Sasori's heart, finally ending his battle. He dropped to his knees to catch his breath. Fighting the third Kazekage puppet was difficult since it still held all its jutsu from when it was alive. He looked over to where Naruto and Deidra were continuing their fight.

The rogue ninja just wouldn't give up, and he was sure the Kyuubi was influencing Naruto to play with him instead of just ending the fight. _"Naruto told me about their relationship. There is no doubt that the Fox has assisted him many times, and has been teaching him jutsu that even I don't know… But Naruto still hasn't conquered the hatred in his heart and even if Kyuubi isn't intending to do it, he feeds off that hate and Naruto loses more and more of himself. He'll need to fully overcome that anger if he is ever to fully discover his power and not be a threat to his friends. That hate will eventually take hold of him, and Naruto would be lost to all of us, even the Fox."_

Deidra new that he wouldn't be able to defeat Naruto, and decided to make it appear like he blew himself up in an attempt to take the vessel down with him. "You mock my art, but soon you will be a part of it just like me! True art is an explosion!" he screamed as his body bloated up.

Another land shaking shock wave ripped through the ruins of the village, leaving Jiraiya, and Naruto believing he had died.

The two shinobi leaped away from the blast and headed towards Konoha. After spending an entire day fighting, they were exhausted, but now that Naruto had calmed down, his stomach was tight with worry. He had only been able to partially heal the wounds, it was still possible they wouldn't survive the journey, or that Tsunade wouldn't be able to help them.

It would be another two days before the toad made it to Konoha, and another five until they did. He would just have to wait.

* * *

Gamahiro had leaped as quickly as he could all the way back to Konoha, making it in just three days. Tsunade recognized him as one of Jiraiya's summons and hurried to him. Without a word, the toad opened his mouth and unrolled his tongue, placing the four injured teens gently on the ground.

The Lady Hokage wasted no time in barking orders to everyone near her, having them sent to the hospital immediately as she headed that way.

"Wait! Gamahiro! Where are Naruto and Jiraiya? Are they okay?" She questioned nervously.

"I don't know my lady, I was sent here as their battle began nearly three days ago" he panted in response.

She nodded before turning to rush after her comrades.

* * *

 _ *****Two Day Time Skip*****_

Jiraiya and Naruto made it back to Konoha in about five days. Knowing that their friends had arrived two days earlier, they headed straight for the hospital.

The uninjured Konoha 11 greeted them, their faces tired and worried. "What happened? Are they okay?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

Tenten was the one to answer, "Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke are in the ICU, their injuries are serious but Lady Tsunade believes they will recover."

"And Neji?" Jiraiya pushed.

Hinata started crying as Kiba tried to comfort her.

"Neji is still in a coma. Shizune, Sakura and Lady Hokage are still trying to bring him out of it but it's been two days with no improvement. The nursing staff doesn't believe he will ever wake up." Ino whispered.

Naruto backed up into a wall before he slid down, his hands pulling on his hair. _"There's got to be something I can do. It can't end like this, not for Neji… What am I going to tell Gaara?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Whoop whoop! Another chapter finished! I can't wait to get started on the next one… homework calls so it may be a few days!**

 **Please continue to review/follow/favorite! I adore you all! Bye, Bye For Now!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sobs of a Jinchuriki

**Okay, little my little chicks! I was going to have smut in this chapter, but it didn't feel right so I PROMISE it will be in the next one. I'm just in a break your feelings type of mood right now.**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 15: Sobs from a Jinchuuriki

Tsunade walked out of the operating room with Shizune and Sakura, her head low. "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, catching her attention.

"Naruto! You're alright!" She exclaimed, relief evident on her worn features.

"Well, how is he?" Naruto asked.

The Lady Hokage looked around at all the faces staring back at her and sighed. "His wounds were too severe and he was probably the first to stop breathing when the blast hit the four of them" She started as she walked over to Hinata and her father. "I'm sorry, Neji isn't going to wake up. He is still on life support, but there's nothing further we can do."

Everyone was silent as she started to walk away, even Naruto and Kiba. "Naruto, your old apartment complex has been demolished. Come by my office when you're ready and we will try to find you a new place" Shizune said as she passed.

Naruto's head was down, a shadow covering his eyes. Gripping his fists together he spoke lowly, "I need to speak with you Obaa-chan, it's urgent and concerns Neji."

She paused and waited for him to continue. "Not here," he said.

"Fine, meet me in my office in fifteen minutes and we'll talk."

Everyone else was still stunned at the news. Hinata was crying into her father's shoulder, and even the old man looked upset, despite the fact that Neji was from a side-branch.

"Naruto, let me heal you. It looks like you were in a fight as wel-"

"I'm fine Sakura, thank you. I'm going to head over to the old bags office before she falls asleep; I'll catch up with you all later" he interrupted. With that he turned on his heel and headed towards the exit, his tears still covered by his downcast hair.

* * *

"What is it brat, I've had a very long couple of days and I want to get a drink." Tsunade boomed.

"Has anyone sent a message to the Sand about Neji yet?" he answered.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head.

Seeing that she wanted more information, the young blonde huffed before coming to sit in front of her desk. "You may want to go ahead and pull out that Sake you keep in your desk. This is not going to be good news."

Tsunade rubbed her temples before doing as he suggested. She didn't even bother to pour herself a cup and just drank it straight from the bottle until it was empty. With a loud gulp, she swallowed down the burning liquid before pulling out a second helping, this time pouring both of them a glass.

"Neji and Gaara were lovers" Naruto stated calmly as he pulled the glass to his lips. Tsunade spit out the alcohol and choked on the information.

"You're joking!" she asked, astonished. He just shook his head in reply and peered down at his empty glass, examining the cup like there was something interesting about it.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair. "Gaara is going to lose his mind when he finds out" she commented.

"I think I should be the one to tell him Obaa-chan. Aside from Neji, I think I'm closest to him and it's my fault Neji is dying."

"It isn't your fault Naruto. If you didn't intervene when you did they would all be dead, and now at least his family and Gaara have a chance to say goodbye. With the injuries he sustained, I wouldn't have been able to do anything more than you had I been there." She insisted.

"Still, he needs to hear it from me. Please, give me permission to head to Suna, it would be best if Gaara didn't find out right here in the village. There's no telling what he will do… He really loved Neji."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair in thought. "Alright Naruto, you can go to Suna, but before you go meet with Shizune and get your living situation figured out. Pick whatever apartment you want, and if any landlord has an issue with it then send them straight to me. Understood?"

Naruto nodded and stood to leave, bowing slightly.

"Oh, and Naruto, room 317" Tsunade called as he walked away. She could see the small smile that graced his lips as he left.

* * *

Night had already fallen on Konoha by the time Naruto had left the Hokage's office. He knew visiting hours were over in the hospital but he needed to see Shikamaru before he left.

He jumped from building to building, before reaching the hospital. Counting the number of windows, he finally found number seventeen.

Holding onto the wall with chakra, he climbed to the third story and slowly slid the glass open, hoping through the dark entry. Moving slightly, the light of the moon illuminated the resting form in front of him. He walked over to the sleeping brunette and held his hand gently, rubbing it with his thumb.

"N-Naruto…" Shikamaru groaned, his eyes barely open.

The blonde smiled sadly before leaning down, their lips touching softly. "Yeah it's me," he said when he pulled away. "I've got to go for a bit, but I'll be back in a few days."

Shikamaru sat up in bed quickly before he remembered his stomach injuries. "Gahaha" he cried, doubling over in pain.

"Hey take it easy. You just woke up" Naruto soothed. He pushed the lazy ninja back onto the pillows and covered him with blankets before catching his longing eyes. "I told you, I'm coming back. It's just for a few days. There's something I need to take care of, okay?"

The brunette didn't get a chance to answer before passing back out, still clinging to Naruto's jacket.

* * *

Naruto was now racing through the forest towards Suna, the sunrise kissing his tan skin. He felt a familiar presence coming up on him fast causing a lump to form in his throat. He knew he would have to tell Gaara what happened, but he had thought he would have a few days to prepare, not just the night. He stopped and waited for the three ninjas to reach him.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro landed deftly in front of him, slightly out of breath from their pace. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Temari asked.

Naruto gulped loudly before shuffling his feet. "Gaara, something happened, Neji is-" he paused, and tried to make eye contact. Walking forward, Naruto put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, seeing the tears pooling in the turquoise eyes. "Neji is in a coma. Obaa-chan doesn't think he's… going to make it" he finally stammered out.

The whole world seemed to stop for Gaara, his mind overcome with sorrow. Temari and Kankuro stood frozen behind their younger brother, unsure of what to do to ease the blow.

A bone-chilling shriek exploded from the Kazekage, his sand swirling dangerously. Nearby trees and rocks were obliterated by its wrath. He fell to his knees and yanked on his fiery hair. Shukaku was taking full advantage of the young boy's rage, pulling him back into the depths of his darkness.

Temari and Kankuro tried to reach for their brother but were thrown back, knocking them unconscious. Naruto still had his hand on Gaara's shoulder, and dropped to his own knees, pulling the smaller boy forward.

The sand cut at his exposed skin and burned his eyes but he didn't let go. "I'm so sorry Gaara" Naruto sobbed, holding him close. The redhead grabbed on to his friend as his anger melted into a desperate grief, allowing the sand to fall from the sky around them.

There weren't any sounds of birds or the wind, just the heavy sobs from a jinchuuriki.

* * *

"What happened" Gaara asked when he finally calmed down.

Naruto finished checking over the sand siblings before coming to sit against the tree with the redhead. "They were on a mission to gather intel on the Akatsuki, the organization that's after people like us. I guess something went wrong and they got into a battle with two of them. All four members were critically injured. Pervy Sage and I showed up right after the blast went off; I really tried to heal him Gaara, but he was so torn up… We sent them back to Konoha but even Obaa-chan couldn't do anything to help him."

"I see" he answered, his black-rimmed eyes downcast. "And the other's?"

"It's still touch and go, but they have an okay chance at recovering" Naruto answered quietly.

"Can I come and see him?" Gaara pleaded, "you don't have to tell anyone I'm there I just nee-"

"Of course you can… If anyone gives you trouble they'll have to deal with me! By the way… what were you three doing heading to Konoha anyway?"

Temari rubbed her aching head before answering, "Gaara had a strange feeling that something had happened to Neji and it finally became so bad we decided to come and find out for ourselves."

Naruto looked back to the redhead who only nodded in agreement.

" _Kurama, why was Gaara's intuition so strong?"_

" **Gaara chose that Hyuga kid to be his and mated with him. Shukaku must have picked up on it and heightened his instincts, letting him know something was wrong with Neji."**

" _Why don't I have that ability with Shikamaru? Does that mean he isn't 'the one'?"_

" **No, you had an uncomfortable feeling when you saw the blast, and subconsciously felt it was him but you haven't mated with the Nara kid yet. Once you do, your senses will be heightened like Gaara's."**

" _That sounds pretty cool!"_

" **It's actually a regular pain in the ass with shinobi, you are always getting into dangerous situations."**

Gaara was staring intently at Naruto who had a dazed look on his face. "Naruto, what are you thinking about?"

The blonde snapped back into reality and gave a soft smile. "I was asking Kurama why you knew Neji was hurt and he said it was because you made him your mate and are a Jinchuuriki."

"Oh, I see… I envy your relationship with Kurama. Shukaku is not nearly as forthcoming with information."

* * *

The four shinobi arrived at the hospital later in the day. Gaara walked slowly towards the door of Neji's room, not fully prepared to see his love in such a state.

Naruto moved past him and poked his head in the room to make sure it was empty. "Alright, the Hyuga family is out right now since it's technically past visiting hours, go on in," he said.

Gaara took in a deep shaky breath before he stepped in. Tears began falling again when he saw the injured boy, a ventilating tube ran down his throat, and burns covered his once flawless porcelain skin.

He took off his gourde and crawled onto the bed, laying on his side next to his lover. Watery eyes stared at the closed lids, and he ran his fingers through the long soft brown hair.

He moved his hand down to the Hyuga's waist, wrapping his arm around the boy gently. Gaara shifted his head slightly closer to Neji. Feeling his heartbreaking he whispered, "I'm sorry I never told you how much I love you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was heavy! I hope you all enjoyed! Please follow/favorite and review! Thank you to all the people who already have! It brings me great joy and motivation!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sun Grows Bold

**SMUT ALERT! I promised smut and I have fulfilled that promise, so ready your tissues for some yaoi caused nosebleeds!**

 **You know what is really annoying though? Not being able to find a story that you absolutely loved reading and apparently didn't favorite -_- …. I've looked for at least an hour… Damnit.**

 **I still, regretfully, don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 16: The Sun Grows Bold

 _ *****Two Day Time Skip*****_

Gaara stood next to Naruto outside of Neji's door, waiting for the Hyuga family to arrive. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the blonde asked.

Before he could answer Hiashi and Hinata rounded the corner, stopping when they saw who was waiting for them. "Lord Kazekage! I had no idea you would be here!" the older man gasped out.

"Lord Hiashi is it? As you are aware, I am Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand. Neji was the ambassador for the Leaf and I worked closely with him. He was your nephew, is that right?"

The head of the Hyuga did his best to look calm, "Y-yes, he was. Neji was a fine shinobi and a great asset to the Hyuga clan."

Gaara narrowed his eyes some, not pleased that the man in front of him referred to his lover as if he were a weapon and not a person. "What are your plans for him?" Gaara asked.

It was then that sadness overtook the normally collected face of the older shinobi. "Lady Hokage has explained to us that it is highly unlikely that he will wake up, so it would be best to take him off life support. There will be a hero's funeral to honor him."

The redhead softened his hard stare some before walking towards the teary-eyed shinobi. "We have a place ready for him in Suna to give him round the clock care, you will not owe us anything."

Hinata and Hiashi gasped in shock, staring at the young Kazekage. "Why would you do that for us… for Neji?" Hinata questioned, surprise still coloring her voice.

"We kept this a secret, and I would like it to stay between us. It's because I loved him, and I still love him. If there is any possibility of Neji recovering, we will find it." Gaara answered.

Hiashi fell to his knees and bowed his head, thanking Gaara in broken sobs while the now flustered teen tried to console him.

Naruto smiled sadly as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. He hoped that things would work out for Neji like they had for Lee, but he knew Lee's operation had a fifty percent chance for recovery, and Tsunade said Neji's was less than ten.

* * *

Naruto walked down the white hallways towards Shikamaru's room. He decided he would bail on the situation with Gaara for the time being; Hiashi had yet to stop crying at his feet.

Sliding open the door, he found the brunette sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the clouds. He felt his heart tug in his chest, knowing how close he had been to losing Shikamaru, and how devastated Gaara was about Neji.

Naruto cleared his throat to get the lazy boys attention. "You seem to be healing pretty fast."

The shadow user turned around, taking in the sight before him; Naruto had grown up. He was tall and fit, his outfit now orange and black and his eyes had a lightness that he hadn't seen for a long time.

Shikamaru realized he was staring and turned to look at his lap, "all thanks to you is what I'm told."

Naruto awkwardly sat down on the bed next to him, silence filling the room for a few minutes. "You know, Obaa-chan says that you're going to need someone to look after you for a while, and your parents are out of town AGAIN."

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru asked clumsily rubbing the back of his head.

"So ummm, you can umm stay with me if you want… or something" the bond stuttered, his face turning pink.

"No thanks, I can stay at my own place. Ino will take care of me."

Naruto felt sick, he couldn't believe that his offer had been rejected so quickly. "Are you sure, I mean you helped me when I got out of the hospital."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and looked away. "Yeah, I'm sure, I'm kind of tired… company is such a drag."

Taking the hint, Naruto stood and walked towards to door mumbling a goodbye. He stalked to the bathroom, slipped into a stall and dropped down to the seat, putting his face in his hands, _"I knew it. I left and now he hates me… He was probably in too much pain to think rationally when I stopped by before going to find Gaara."_

* * *

 _ *****3 Day Time Skip*****_

Gaara's medical team had reached Konoha and was ready to take Neji back to Suna. Naruto decided to go and see off his friend, not knowing when they would see each other again.

"Naruto, I'm glad you were able to make it. I've spent all morning with the Hyuga family, they really are something else…" Gaara stated while rolling his eyes.

The blonde hugged him heavily, knowing they both were trying to act tough when their hearts were aching.

"Have you asked him to stay at your place yet?" the redhead asked as they parted. Sad blue eyes looked towards their feet. "I see" Gaara continued. "Did he say why?"

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his shoulder slowly. "He didn't have to…"

"Naruto, I know it isn't my place, but please, hear my advice. I never told Neji the extent of my feelings. Now it is likely that I'll never be able to." His voice started to crack as he continued "don't waste your chances like I did Naruto. Even if he rejects you, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't let him know."

They embraced again, the blonde nodding into his friend's neck. He could see the carriage that held Neji's near lifeless body past the redhead's shoulder. Gaara was right, he needed to tell Shikamaru, but he didn't know how.

* * *

Naruto walked towards to the Uchiha compound. His comrades had all been discharged and he hadn't gone to see Sasuke yet. Rain begin pouring from the darkened sky, but the blonde didn't pick up his dragging pace.

Finally reaching his destination, he knocked on the door and waited for a long time. He was about to leave when he heard the lock start to switch. Black eyes met with blue ones and stilled.

"What do you want loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Just came to see if you were still acting like a wimp teme." Naruto shot back.

They both gave a small smile before the Uchiha moved for him to enter. He flipped his hand to a rack for Naruto's wet clothes before slowly making his way to his room for something dry.

After Naruto had changed into the sweatpants and plain white shirt, they both sat on the couch, watching the rain fall against the window panes.

"You've gotten taller…" Sasuke said making conversation.

"Yeah, haha, so have you. You're still just as much of an ass though."

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence again before Naruto worked up the courage to speak. "Sasuke I need your help."

The Uchiha closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "You don't want me to lie for you again do you?" he asked pointedly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You found out the story about my seal was fake huh…" he said. Seeing Sasuke nod and cross his arms he quickly swallowed his pride. "Look I'm sorry I lied, but I'm better now it's just… I messed up and I don't know how to fix it."

The raven opened his eyes again and peered over. "What did you do this time dobe?"

Naruto pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. He told Sasuke everything that had happened between him and Shikamaru, praying that the moody teen would be able to give him guidance.

Sasuke sat patiently and listened to the blonde. It was somewhat amusing for him to know the boisterous boy could be so bashful.

"So… anyway… I don' t know what to do now. I don't want to have regrets like Gaara does, but I really hurt Shikamaru and I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen, making them both a cup of tea. He sighed deeply before taking a sip. He leaned against the counter eyeing the blonde. "So you really fell for him? Why didn't you say anything about it in your letters?"

Naruto felt even more embarrassed, "We were starting to become better friends than we were even before you tried to leave. I was still trying to get myself to forget Shikamaru and I didn't want to risk losing you too."

"Dobe, aren't you always the one yammering on about trust? You beat me at the Valley of the End because your bond with me was stronger than my hate. I ignored how hurt you were inside and I don't plan on doing that again." Sasuke said shaking his head, bringing tears to Naruto's eyes. "Alright, we're going to need help, but here's what we're going to do-"

* * *

Naruto gulped as he stared at the Nara compound from his hiding place in the bushes. Sasuke had convinced Sakura to get Ino out of the house with the promise of hanging out with them, and any moment they would be leaving.

"Hn; Still a scaredy cat I see" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut it teme!" Naruto hissed back.

They heard the two girls giggling as they walked out of the house and past them. Sakura gave a small wink in their direction before continuing with her story.

"Alright, it's all you now Naruto. Good luck!" the raven called as he headed off to catch up with the kunoichi. His part was now finished.

Naruto took a few minutes to breathe before he decided to slip into the guest room window, which Sakura had conveniently unlocked for him. He snuck into Shikamaru's bedroom and waited for him to come up the stairs.

It wasn't long before soft footsteps echoed more and more closely to the door. The brunette had barely made it into the doorway before Naruto grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, knocking the wind from his lungs.

The blonde's lips were pressed firmly on his instantly. He was panicking until he recognized the familiar scent of ramen. _"Naruto…"_

He clenched his fist and swung harshly, catching the boy in the jaw and freeing his mouth. He quickly sucked the air back into his burning lungs, "What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed before attempting to hit him again.

Naruto caught his hand this time and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together again, more forcefully this time. Shikamaru was about to push him away when the blonde moved on his own. His grip softened on the brunette's arm, "I just wanted to tell you that I really care about you Shikamaru, and I'm sorry I ran away before. I didn't, and still don't want you to get hurt because of me. That's all… I'll head home now… sorry to bother you again."

The blonde moved past him and towards the open door. "Naruto wait!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran after him. "Come back!"

After a few moments, Naruto reappeared in the doorway, a slightly hopeful look on his face. The brunette walked up to him and then forcefully pushed him back into the wall. He punched the young ninja again before yanking his collar towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Shikamaru darted his tongue out begging, easily gaining entrance to Naruto's warm mouth. _"He still tastes like Ramen,"_ he thought as he smiled. The hand that clasped the blondes collar found the top of the zipper, and jerked it down, letting him get closer to tan skin.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders to help the Nara get the jacket off before wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders, still not parting their mouths. Shikamaru reached down for the edge of Naruto's shirt and tugged lightly.

The blonde pulled back and let his soon to be lover remove both of their shirts, exposing toned bodies. Shikamaru pushed him back up against the wall, their bare chests rubbing against one another. He dipped his head down, nipping at the blonde's jawline and then lower, sucking on the soft nap of his neck, making Naruto gasp into his ear.

His hands roamed all over, marveling that such smooth skin could cover such a solid body. Neither one noticed they were now slowly moving towards the bed until they toppled back. Naruto landed on top of Shikamaru, straddling his waist. He paused before strong hands gripped the back of his head, pulling him down into another fervent kiss.

Pale hands left the blonde locks and traveled down his toned back to his hips, squeezing tightly. Naruto jerked slightly causing their clothed erections to brush together, making them both groan into each other's mouth. Shikamaru starting rocking Naruto's hips slowly at first, then faster, closing his eyes at the electrifying sensation.

The blonde gripped the Nara's shoulders and dropped his forehead to the cool bedspread. "Nnngga Shikamaru" he moaned into his ear. Hearing his name, the brunette's arousal surged and he flipped them over, re-positioning them so Naruto's head was on the fluffy pillows.

He draped his body back over the blondes, leaning on his left forearm by Naruto's head. The other hand went back to the boy's waist. He ground down with his hips roughly, crashing his lips into the others. Naruto's hands flew to Shikamaru's hips, urging him to continue thrusting.

Shikamaru started panting into Naruto's neck, loving the quiet gasps and moans that slipped past the blondes parted lips. _"Damn this troublesome clothing…"_

The shadow user spread his legs slightly so he could lift his hips from the blondes, smirking when he heard Naruto whine.

He recaptured those pink lips before snaking his hand between then and undoing the blonde's pants. Warm fingers wrapped themselves around the twitching member and began to pump it quickly. Naruto's eyes shot open, and he bucked his hips upward, moaning his lover's name loudly. His nails dug into Shikamaru's shoulders as he arched in pleasure.

He wanted more. Dragging his nails downward, he caught the band of Shikamaru's sweatpants and pulled them down, exposing his weeping member.

" _That does it. I need to be inside him"_ Shikamaru thought. He pushed himself off the bed and tugged off his pants and did the same to Naruto's before repositioning himself between the blonde's legs. He stopped there though, and gazed down at the boy beneath him, searching.

Naruto looked back up into loving brown eyes. _"Does he not want to do it?"_

" **Stupid brat! He's waiting for your permission!"** Kyuubi growled, rolling his eyes at his host.

The blonde peered down to the Nara's stomach, seeing the still red scar from his battle with the Akatsuki. He was sure he was ready now, and shifted his blue orbs back up to Shikamaru's, lifting his hand to cup his cheek.

They kissed once more before the brunette pushed his hips forward, slowly sheathing himself in the tight heat. He panted hard, biting the blonde's shoulder in pleasure. He could tell it hurt his lover and was trying to keep himself from moving too fast.

Naruto reached around Shikamaru and held him tightly. The brunette shakily withdrew before thrusting back in, repeating the movement until a slow steady pace had been set. "Mmmmnn Naruto" he moaned.

The pain was now verging on pleasure for the blonde, "Shikamaru, please harder!" he whispered. The Nara held himself up by his forearms and quickened his pace listening to the sounds Naruto was making so he knew where to-

"SHIKA!" the blonde cried.

" _There…"_ he thought as he aimed for the bundle of nerves. Sweat began dripping from the exertion as moans and gasps filled the room.

The blonde was bouncing beneath Shikamaru, causing the headboard to tap the wall from the force. Their hips melded together as they both got close. The brunette reached between them and started pumping the blondes hard cock in time with his thrusts.

"Shika, I'm g-going t-to- AAAHHH" Naruto screamed as his prostate was slammed in to again. His walls quivered and tightened around Shikamaru, squeezing his pulsating member.

"N-Naruto!" he gasped as he filled his lover with his seed. Shikamaru collapsed on top of the warm body beneath him, his forehead resting comfortably on the others.

When he caught his breath he smirked, "that was pretty gutsy of you to show up in my room after this long. What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto smiled, his azure eyes piercing Shikamaru's tan ones. He tilted his chin up and kissed the brunette lovingly.

"How troublesome."

* * *

"It would seem there was quite the battle here Konan."

"Yes Pein, the Uzumaki kid is getting strong."

The other Akatsuki members landed near the site, examining the damage. "Itachi, I assume you do have a plan to take the Jinchuuriki right?" Pein asked.

"Yes Leader-sama, it was derailed temporarily, but I believe it is working out in our favor." He replied.

Hidan swung his blade over his shoulder and smiled, "What do you plan on doing Itachi?"

"It is Naruto's heart that gives him the strength to fight so intensely. I plan on using that to our advantage" came the dark reply.

Kisame grinned evilly, "you really are cruel aren't you Itachi?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright my faithful readers! Chapter 16 is finished! Please Review! I've gotten 16 so far and it's like an addiction! Also, I absolutely love getting new follows and favorites so do that too!**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Also, remember that I am taking PM's and reviews for if they will end up staying together and whether or not Neji will wake up!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Sun and its Shadow

**A thousand praises to all who have been supporting this story! And a special shout out to:**

 ** _*Mikuqueen*_**

 ** _*inuyasha16451*_**

 ** _*Tomb Raider and the Walking Dead*_**

 **You three have faithfully reviewed my chapters and I adore you!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **LEMON!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 17: The Sun and its Shadow

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling complete. He was still laying on his back with a warm arm slung over him. _"Shikamaru, I can't believe someone like you cares about me…"_

He felt his love stir beside him and looked over to see brown eyes opening lazily. Shikamaru smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but Naruto pulled away. "You aren't regretting last night, are you?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head "that's not it… It's just… Things were different when I was out in the world, people still look down on me here and you don't deserve a life like mine."

The brunettes gaze pierced through him, his eyes serious. His lightly tan hand reached up to Naruto's scarred cheek and touched it tenderly, pulling him into a chaste kiss. He pulled his lips back enough to hover over the blondes. "I love you Naruto, and nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care what the villagers or my parents think."

Naruto felt tears dripping from his eyes, "I love you too Shikamaru. Can we keep us a secret though, for a little while? I just want to focus on us without having to worry about everyone else right now."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded, happy that they had finally given in to their feelings.

They both were startled by the sound of the front door opening. "Shikamaru! I'm back! You better not still be in bed!" Ino shouted from downstairs.

They both started to scramble out of their embrace and throw their clothes back on before she made it to the door. "Hurry and go out the window!" Shikamaru urged.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the situation. He figured the first time he would be kicked out of his lover's room like this would be because of his parents, not Ino. He crawled up onto the window sill and was about to jump when he felt a hand grip his shirt.

"I'll see you later?" the brunette asked, his eyes still somewhat nervous.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto replied, giving him a small reassuring kiss before leaping down.

Shikamaru barely got the window closed before Ino opened the door. "Why do you look so red?" she asked suspiciously.

"I-I was still in bed" he replied honestly. But remembering why he was in bed only fueled his growing blush.

"Okaaaay, well, we need to go to your check up today at the hospital and then we are meeting friends so get ready to go" she stated, still slightly confused.

It was moments like these where he was glad she didn't have better sensory skills. It would have been a really awkward morning if she had.

* * *

Naruto ran back to his new apartment, happiness bouncing in every step. First, he would write to Gaara to let him know that everything had worked out for him and that he had hope that things would with Neji as well. Then he would go find Sasuke and tell him his plan actually worked.

 ** _***Flashback***_**

"Alright, we're going to need help, but here's what we're going to do. I'll tell Sakura that she can go on a date with me if she gets Ino out of the house for the night and unlocks one of the windows. Then you'll sneak in when he's alone and act cool."

Naruto sweat-dropped, he was a lot of things, but none of them were necessarily 'cool'. "Uhh Sasuke, what do you mean act cool?"

The raven sighed and threw his palm to his forehead, he couldn't believe how dense the kid was. "Fine okay. I'm not sure if it works the same way with guys, but with girls, you have to give them a bit of attention and then leave if they are playing hard to get."

"Oh right! Like you do with Sakura-chan and everyone!" He exclaimed.

"Right, so go in there and kiss him before he has a chance to react. He'll probably get angry, so kiss him again and tell him that you really like him. Then go to leave. He should come after you if he has feelings for you."

"Wow Sasuke, you really know how to manipulate people don't you."

"Hn, if he doesn't want you back then he won't come after you. It's only manipulating the feelings that are already there, and it isn't like you're just using him."

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

Naruto made it back to his apartment and unlocked the solid door. He stepped inside and sighed happily. It wasn't huge, but it had separate rooms for his kitchen, bedroom and living area. Plus, a bathroom that wasn't falling apart.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had already purchased most of the furniture for him, so everything smelled new and clean. Things were definitely starting to get better for the blonde.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino walked down the busy village streets, his hospital check-up had gone well, but he still wasn't cleared for combat yet.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Ino! Over here!" Kiba shouted from a barbeque shop.

"Kiba! You all made it!" the kunoichi exclaimed, walking towards them.

All the Konoha 12 except for Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were present. "Naruto and Sasuke are on their way! They'll be here soon" Sakura giggled.

The two newcomers sat down with the rest of their friends and ordered tea. It wasn't long before the two members of team seven arrived as well. Naruto sat down in a free spot next to Shikamaru, causing them both to get a pink tint to their cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at the display, but went and sat next to Lee.

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly, "So uh why are we all here?"

"We are having a get-together. Why you ask? Simple. To show appreciation for you saving us, and to catch up after your long training mission." Shino answered.

" _Still weird…"_ Naruto thought to himself. But then he remembered that Neji would probably never recover. "I didn't do much" he started before looking towards Hinata, Lee, and Tenten, "I'm sorry about Neji, I haven't perfected the healing chakra transfer yet and I wasn't able to save him."

"No don't say that!" Hinata shouted, startling everyone. "Lady Tsunade herself said no one could have done a better job! A-a-and you brought him back to us! My brother would thank you if he could!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, reassuring the guilt-ridden blonde. Shikamaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder comforting him "we're all just glad you're back" he said smiling.

"That's right! You aren't a little shrimp anymore are you Naruto!" Kiba yelled, lifting the sad mood.

"Yeah, that's for sure! You've grown up Naruto! Did you have a lot of exciting missions while you were gone?" Choji asked.

"Haha, not really. I mostly just trained with Ero-sennin. He taught me a lot of awesome jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

"Yes, that must be true! You must be a splendid ninja indeed if you took down those Akatsuki members! Your youth is blossoming!" Lee shouted, fire pouring from his eyes.

Shikamaru had moved his hand from Naruto's shoulder, letting it fall to the table. All throughout the meal, they stole glances at each other. Though only the girls seemed to notice. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then at Sasuke, remembering how he had abruptly asked them to hang out.

Ino leaned over to Tenten and whispered something, causing the weapons masters eyes to widen slightly. Sakura did the same with Hinata.

" _Oh no, they've figured it out already. It seems like the rest of the guys haven't noticed, they're too busy comparing battle skills with Naruto and eating to notice"_ Shikamaru groaned to himself. _"Ino is going to harass me for the details all night; what a drag."_

"Naruto! When do you plan on taking the Chunin exams?" Lee questioned, pulling Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Have you all taken them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we have dobe. We're all Chunin now, leaving you as the only Genin from our class." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha! Nice try ass, but I took the Chunin exams a while ago. I've been a full-fledged Jonin for over a year now!" Naruto replied smugly.

Kiba choked on his tea, "You can't be serious!"

Sasuke felt a twinge in his chest, the same one he felt when Naruto beat Gaara and consistently showed how strong he was. _"Naruto has been a Jonin for over a year? Just how strong is he going to get?"_

The realization donned on him that he hadn't been able to defeat the Akatsuki members, but Naruto had. He felt envy and anger boil in his heart. _"No, stop. Naruto is your friend, he's proved that over and over. The idiot is finally starting to be happy rather than just act like it. Don't screw this up again."_

His irritation began to subside as he calmed himself. Smiling at his friend, he drank his tea.

* * *

The shinobi started to head out of the restaurant, the girls grouping together and giggling, glancing at Shikamaru and Naruto while the guys stood in their own group saying their goodbyes.

Shikamaru could see the looks they were getting and felt his face heat up. As the males started to disperse, Naruto touched Shikamaru's back softly, "I'll see you later" he said quietly, blushing as well.

The girls hung around, waiting for everyone else to leave before practically pouncing on the brunette. "Alright spill it Shikamaru!" Ino said slyly.

"Alright, alright! What do you all want?" he answered putting his hands up defensively.

"Is it true you and Naruto are lovers?" Tenten squealed.

Shikamaru knew what was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for such a blunt question. He stammered backward, his face turning as red as the sunset. "L-look w-we umm…"

"Come on! Out with it!" Sakura pushed.

"We're together alright? But we want to keep it quiet for now so can you stop with the gossip?" Shikamaru finally managed to blurt out.

Hinata's face turned as red as his, she was upset that she wouldn't be able to be with Naruto, but it wasn't too bad considering it wasn't her, just his sexuality. She started giggling, pulling her hand up to her mouth while the rest of the girls shrieked in excitement.

Shikamaru couldn't get the blush to go away, he took another step away from the fangirls and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry Shikamaru! Your secret is safe with us! Now, we need to go over basic relationship etiquette with you since we all know you're hopeless and maybe even some bedroom tips?" Ino stated more than questioned.

The rest of the girls squeaked again, nodding their heads vigorously.

"WHAA! NOO! Ino that really isn't necessary!" Shikamaru tried to protest. But the girls were not taking no for an answer. They pulled him towards an ice cream shop to get all the juicy details and give their pointers.

* * *

 _ *****One-Month Time Skip*****_

Shikamaru and Naruto were practically inseparable now. While their relationship was still a secret from most of Konoha and Shikamaru's parents, their friends and all the sensei had found out already.

Naruto sat in his apartment, writing another letter to Gaara.

Gaara,

I'm sorry to hear that Neji's condition hasn't improved; I know how much you miss him. Things are going well here with Shikamaru. I can't thank you enough for pushing me to make up with him; I'm forever in your debt.

I hope to hear back from you soon,

Naruto

"You're pretty cute when you're trying to think hard" Shikamaru called from the hall. Naruto smiled, the lazy shinobi always seemed to show up when he was starting to feel down.

The blonde felt warm arms wrap around him and lips grazing his sensitive neck. He pulled his lover in front of him, kissing deeply.

Naruto could smell it, the faintest aroma of arousal on the shadow user. He smiled to himself, loving his new-found senses. He opened the green Chunin jacket and dropped to his knees from the chair, kissing lower while pulling up the net shirt.

Naruto trailed his tongue downward, feeling the soft skin start to warm under his touches. He looked up innocently, kissing the area right above Shikamaru's pants before undoing them.

The brunette watched his lover slide his pants down farther, hissing as the cool air touched his hot member. Naruto grabbed him at the hilt and flicked his tongue out at the swollen head before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Shikamaru moaned softly, tangling his hand in the blonde's hair. Naruto hummed before dipping his head down lower, running his wet tongue along the underside of the member, feeling the organ pressing against the back of his throat.

"Nnngg Naruto!" Shikamaru cried out, leaning back against the desk for support. His lover started bobbing his head and pumping his hand at the same time, reveling in the praise he was hearing.

He felt Shikamaru tug his hair slightly and let the hot dick fall from his mouth as he stood. They kissed passionately as the brunette undid the other's pants, and pushed them off his tan hips.

Moving to the nearby bed, Shikamaru leaned back against the raised pillows, pulling Naruto's half-naked form on top of him.

Their tongues fought for dominance while the brunette guided Naruto's hips down, his member brushing the blonde's entrance before entering.

Naruto gasped as he stretched around the hot organ, his muscles rippling in pleasure. Shikamaru started thrusting upward roughly, ramming into the blonde's bundle of nerves repeatedly.

The tan boy gripped his lover's shoulders, moaning his name loudly. He started forcing his hips down to meet the thrusts, grinding their hips together.

Their breathing started to become more raged and full of need. Naruto cupped Shikamaru's face as he climaxed, kissing him passionately. The brunette drove his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern and wrapped his arms around his lovers back as he came in him.

Shikamaru ran his fingers through Naruto's damp hair, kissing him lovingly.

Inside Naruto's mind, the Nine-Tails sat nervously. He was happy that his kit was in love, and loved by someone, but, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bum bum bum! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Stay tuned for the next one, it's sure to be just as wild of a ride! Please remember to follow/favorite and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Color of Love and Blood

**Are you ready for more angst and smut filled craziness? I am! On to Chapter 18!**

 **LEMON WARNING**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 18: The Color of Love and Blood

 ** _***One Week Time Skip***_**

Gaara sat by Neji's bed as he did every night, telling him all about the status of the world, and any news he had received from Konoha. He gently held the Hyuga's hand in his, speaking soothingly.

Matsuri stood outside the door listening to her sensei ramble on to his comatose lover, wishing she could do something to help him. Peering in, she saw the bags under his eyes.

In addition to how little Gaara was able to sleep from dealing with Shukaku, the loss of Neji had kept him up even more. The Akatsuki was continuing to cause trouble in other lands as well, further wearing down the redhead.

She heard his words start to slur as his head tilted forward. _"He finally fell asleep!"_ she thought to herself, _"good, Lord Gaara will feel much better if we leave him be."_

The poor girl was too young and inexperienced to notice a shadow creeping in through the open window, sneaking up on the Kazekage. Red eyes peered down with the three tomoe spinning wildly. Gaara felt the presence and looked up, only to be caught by the intense Sharingan stare.

He found himself in a dark red world with black clouds. Looking around, a figure materialized in front of him, "Itachi" he growled.

The older ninja raised his hand, "I'm only here to show you something" he stated coolly. In an instant, Gaara was watching his first encounter with Neji at the Chunin exams before the world spun again and took him to the tree where they first made love. He watched himself kissing Neji, seeing the beautiful white eyes he loved cloud over with pleasure.

The fake world kept spinning showing him every moment with Hyuga that he held most dear. Tears began pouring down his face, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't reach out and touch his lover. His screams fell on deaf ears.

Then the world stopped again, through watery eyes he saw the last moment he had with Neji fully alive. He started shaking as he watched.

Neji was on his back, his arms wrapped loosely around the redhead's shoulders as he was thrust in to. Their pace wasn't fast and rough like it usually was, it was slow and sensual, allowing them to kiss each other deeply.

The sand ninjas hands explored his lover's body, kneading his thighs and memorizing the gentle curve of his waist. "O-oh Gaara!" Neji gasped from beneath him.

Gaara shuddered as they finished together. He kissed all over the older boy's neck lightly as they caught their breath. He lifted his head back up and became mesmerized by the cloud-colored eyes that stared back at him.

"Neji I-" Gaara started, but he didn't finish. He could see the disappointment in the proud Hyuga's eyes but didn't want to be the first one to surrender his pride. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the long-haired shinobi again, hoping that it would convey his feelings.

"NOOOO TELL HIM THAT YOU LOVE HIM YOU FOOL!" Gaara screamed at the illusion as it faded away. He broke down to his knees, sobbing into the red ground.

He heard Itachi's emotionless voice echoing around him. "Naruto didn't save him. If he had put more energy into healing Neji instead of dividing it between the four of them, your lover would be awake now."

"N-no! That's not true!" Gaara cried out, his voice cracking.

"And if he hadn't been so eager to get revenge on the ones that hurt his lover Shikamaru, he would have spent more time on healing yours."

"You're lying! Tsunade told me there was nothing even she could have done had she been there!" He shouted, feeling anger flare inside him.

"Wouldn't you cover for your beloved student, Matsuri, if she had messed up? Tsunade is no fool, she knew you would never have forgiven Naruto if you thought there was something else he could have done."

Gaara could feel himself starting to lose confidence in what he was saying. But he loved Naruto like a brother, "Naruto would never hurt me like that!"

The redhead felt hot air being ghosted over the back of his ear, "if you and Naruto's places had been reversed, would you have been able to keep your rage in check long enough to make sure that they were both healed before killing the ones responsible?... Would you save Shikamaru over Neji?"

His eyes widened as a selfish thought crossed his mind, _"no, I would save Neji, even if it meant letting Naruto's love die."_

He sat shaking, his bloodshot eyes still filled with tears. Itachi rematerialized before him and kneeled, taking his chin in his hand and lifting it. "You will not remember my presence, but you will remember everything you have seen here tonight."

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat, his head still resting on Neji's stomach. He started crying when he looked up and saw the tube still pushing air into his lovers damaged lungs. "T-that dream… It seemed so real…"

* * *

Itachi landed outside of Suna, walking slowly towards his partner.

"So, did he take the bait?" The shark-man asked.

"Time will tell, but I believe the seeds of doubt have been sewn. Phase one is complete, we start phase two now. Let us head to the Leaf Village" Itachi replied.

* * *

 _ ***** Three-Day Time Skip*****_

Over a week had passed since Naruto had sent his last letter to Gaara. It wasn't normal for him to not get a response back, but the blonde figured he was probably busy being the leader of his village. He would have heard if something bad had happened to him.

He walked leisurely about the village, he didn't have a mission until the end of the week, so he figured he would relax as much as possible.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he froze.

" _Kurama, did you feel that?"_ He asked, almost panicked.

" **I felt it, Kit, something isn't right. Go find Shikamaru! Now!"**

Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could towards the Nara forest' he could sense his lover now even if he wasn't in Sage Mode.

Within minutes he was tearing through the trees, his heart racing. _"Damnit! He should be right here!"_

He swerved to miss a tree and slammed right into Shikamaru, the force of his body causing them to fly through the air and hit the ground rolling.

"Ow… Naruto! What the hell was that all abo-" he stopped when he saw animalistic red eyes searching all over him.

The blonde noticed his lover's abrupt silence and looked into his eyes, worry. He was confused until be saw his claws, realizing he must have leaked some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto shook his head to dispel it.

"Are you alright? Did someone try to hurt you?" He started, checking over the confused ninja again.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru answered before he grabbed the blondes face, forcing him to stop his searching, "Naruto tell me what's wrong."

Relief flooded through him when he saw that his love wasn't in any danger, and was just worried about him. "Sorry Shika, I got a weird feeling and came to find you. I was worried it was like the feeling Gaara had about Neji."

The brunette looked surprised at first, but then quickly sat up and kissed him. He started chuckling at the mess Naruto had made. All the herbs he had collected were strewn about, some completely smashed from the impact. "You really are trouble you know that."

Naruto huffed before helping them off the ground. "Yeah, but that's why you love me!" Naruto replied loudly, putting his hands behind his head with a signature grin.

Shikamaru wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and let their lips connect once more. "Come over tonight? My parents aren't home."

Naruto smiled mischievously and nodded. He wasn't sure why he had gotten such a weird feeling earlier, but clearly, it had been a false alarm.

" _Maybe I just don't know what each feeling I get means."_

" **Yeah kit, maybe. Just be on guard."**

* * *

Itachi stood in the shade of the trees, masking his presence perfectly as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru exchange affection.

He had been about to grab the Nara heir before the blonde had tackled his prey. _"Interesting; it appears that Naruto has animal-like instincts helping him out. No matter, once he leaves I'll catch Shikamaru with my Sharingan and only need a few seconds."_

Naruto only stayed a few more minutes before leaving his lover alone, promising to come over later that night.

After he was sure the jinchuuriki was gone, he stealthily walked out into the small clearing, readying his eyes. Shikamaru didn't even have enough time to feel fear before he was under the genjutsu, falling forward asleep.

Itachi picked up the younger boy started walking to the Nara compound.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he came to; his brain felt like it was pounding into his skull. He tried to raise his hand to rub his temples but found that something was preventing it from moving. His eyes shot open, finding rope tying him to a chair.

He swallowed hard when the dark figure moved out of the corner, realizing it was the famous Itachi Uchiha. He quickly started to shut his eyes, but the lids wouldn't close- he was already caught.

This is my Mangekyo Sharingan. I control all things within this realm, even time itself. You will be my prisoner for seventy-two hours and I will perform all manner of torture on you. Are you prepared?"

Shikamaru found himself strapped to two wooden posts in the shape of an X, his limbs spread out away from his body. He started struggling with all his might, but the restraints wouldn't budge.

Itachi was before him in an instant, his face inches from the frightened boys'. Shikamaru tried to turn his face away, but a strong pale hand caught his jaw and held him still. The Uchiha flicked his tongue out, grazing youngers lips.

The brunette's eyes widened. Itachi pulled out his blade and spoke lowly, "I asked if you were ready."

Tears started pouring from Shikamaru's eyes as he shook with fear. His chest was heaving, trying to pull in air that didn't seem to exist. "AAAAHHHH" he screamed as loudly as he could when the katana pierced through his ribs over and over again, blood pouring from his body.

Itachi felt the vibration of his scream through the hand that was still clamped around his prey's jaw. He yanked the shadow users head towards him again, gazing into misty eyes. His lips moved closer again, hovering just above the younger boys.

"Retract your feelings for Naruto. Tell him you hate him, and that he should turn himself over to me. Do this, and your suffering will end."

Shikamaru could feel the hot breath ghosting over his mouth, the strong cold hand crushing his shaking jaw. His body was still reeling from the agony of the sharp blade, his mind paralyzed with fear of what was to come if he should resist. "I-I l-l-love hi-mm." the brunette stuttered out.

Itachi pulled a kunai from beneath his robe and trailed it down Shikamaru's chest, tearing the shirt and slicing his skin. He waited for the scream to stop before speaking. "You can't protect him, and he wasn't able to protect you. The Akatsuki will have their prize; your pain is unnecessary. Will yourself to hate him and you will know peace."

The Nara took a deep breath before staring Itachi right in the eyes. "I said I love him and nothing you do will change that."

The Uchiha almost sighed in annoyance. "You have survived one minute, you still have seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes remaining. Let us move on to the next activity."

Another figure materialized in front of Shikamaru, it had evil eyes and a vicious sneer, "N-Naruto…" he gasped. His horror filled shrieks filled the fake world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damn, that got out of hand pretty quickly! Will Shikamaru give in and hate Naruto or will he persevere (because love conquers all… duh). Tune in next time to find out.**

 **Thank you for your continued support! Please continue to follow, favorite and review!**


	19. Chapter 19: When Darkness Falls

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END ONCE YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER. IT IS IMPORTANT… THANK YOU!_**

 **O. M. Goodness my kitties! The 19th chapter has arrived!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness

Chapter 19: When Darkness Falls

Naruto was racing towards the Nara compound, he was sure something was wrong this time. His stomach was in knots and his chest ached. It had been a few hours since he had run into Shikamaru, but all at once an overwhelming feeling of panic had hit him again.

He bust open the front door and found the house completely dark. "Shikamaru?" Naruto called. Straining his ears, fear rose in him when he caught the faintest sound of whimpers.

He leaped up the stairs and into his lover's room. _"Oh God, Shikamaru…."_

The teen was lying on the floor curled in a ball, his shirt torn and discarded across the room. Naruto moved closer, kneeling in front of the trembling boy. Shikamaru had his hands tangled in his hair and his eyes were wide, not looking at anything.

Naruto reached out to touch him, but the shadow user lost it. "Get away from me!" he screamed, covering himself protectively with his arms. The blonde didn't know what to do, the only marks he could see were on his wrists, a sure sign that he had been bound. This was beyond his skill level.

He picked up Shikamaru, doing his best not to hurt him as he thrashed around in his arms, begging for mercy. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office, praying she would be able to help him.

* * *

Tsunade could hear the screaming from her office as Naruto approached. He jumped up to her window to be let in, still struggling to contain Shikamaru's violent protests.

"What the hell happened?" she growled in anger.

"I don't know! I got a feeling something was wrong and went to check and found him like this. Please Obaa-chan, you've got to help him!" Naruto cried.

Shizune heard the racket and came running in with Sakura in tow. "We need to sedate him, Sakura, get the syringe!" Tsunade barked, holding down the stressed boy.

His heavy breathing evened out as the liquid rushed through his system, rendering him unconscious.

The Hokage concentrated chakra in her hand and ran the green light over Shikamaru's head, narrowing her eyes, _"Itachi…"_

Naruto thought he would lose his mind if she didn't say something soon. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes now.

"Shizune, go and prep one of the operating rooms at the hospital. We are going to need a lot of chakra to help him" Tsunade growled, "Sakura, you go and get Hinata and Ino, we will need their help too."

* * *

It wasn't long before all of Shikamaru's friends with the exception of Sasuke were piled into the waiting room, waiting anxiously for an update.

Naruto was beside himself, and couldn't sit still no matter what his comrades said. He was worried about his lover, and his best friend was nowhere to be found.

They heard the door open and watched the medical team walk out. The two elders and Danzo were waiting for Tsunade in the hallway, but no one could hear what was being said. She looked even more sullen then she had with Neji.

"G-granny?" Naruto stuttered out between sobs when she finally came to the waiting room.

Tsunade stood rigid, her hands in fists at her sides, "Shikamaru was held under the Mangekyo Sharingan by none other than Itachi Uchiha. We were not able to repair the damage this time as we did for Sasuke and Kakashi because there is a hidden seal in the jutsu that we can't break."

There were gasps of horror around the room. Naruto thought he would pass out at any moment, his head was spinning.

"Naruto, you aren't allowed to see Shikamaru anymore. His parents arrived and are beyond furious that their son was injured. They've filed a restraining order. Even if that wasn't the case, whatever Itachi did to him has warped his memories of you. The mere mention of your name terrifies him" Tsunade continued.

Naruto fell to his knees, devastated, his mouth parted slightly in shock. Tsunade wanted to comfort her 'little brother' but now wasn't the time, she had to protect everyone in the village. "Itachi left a message for whoever tried to heal Shikamaru, it said 'who will be next'. Because of this, the elders, Danzo and the Feudal Lord have decided that your presence is too dangerous to be in the Hidden Leaf. I'm sorry."

His eyes shot up to Tsunade and then darted around to everyone else in the room. Their faces were full of fear, and they had moved farther away from him. "But this is my home…" he started.

"I agree with the decision as well Naruto. If the Akatsuki can get inside the village that easily, you being here puts us all in danger. What if he goes after Sasuke again?" Sakura stated coldly.

Ino nodded in agreement, "Shikamaru wouldn't have gotten hurt if he wasn't so close to you."

He let his eyes wander the room again to see if anyone would stand up for him. He expected Iruka or Kakashi to say something, but they had their heads down with everyone else. Even Hinata was silent.

"I've done nothing but protect the people and I'm one of the most loyal shinobi that Konoha has! You can't be seriously considering locking me away after everything I've done for the village!" he asked, his voice desperate.

"Naruto, I believe that your youth is strong! I don't think that you should be locked away but, it will only be temporary, right Lady Tsunade?" Lee asked, obviously trying to make a compromise.

The older women clenched her already tight jaw farther. "I don't know how long it will be, but it is out of my hands. Even if I have the final say here in the village, I am bound by what the Feudal Lord decides, and he is under the impression that despite your record, it's too risky allowing you to be a shinobi, and to roam free.

Naruto grit his teeth when Lee didn't defend him again. _"Is this really the extent of their care for me? No, I've got to see Shikamaru; he promised that nothing would ever change the way he felt about me."_

The blonde ran out the doorway towards Shikamaru's room, pushing past Shikaku and Yoshino. As soon as the brunette saw him he started to scream in terror, "Get away from me! I hate you! You're the reason he hurt me!"

Naruto felt his very being starting to crack like glass as he backed away. _"Sasuke…"_ he thought. He saw Anbu after him and turned to run again. He could feel the coldness of despair starting to eat away at his resolve, but refused to let it happen; he still had Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya.

* * *

 _ *****During Shikamaru's Operation*****_

Itachi walked into the moonlight, his dark eyes reflecting the starless sky. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha snarled and charged towards him with Chidori, but was easily stopped. "You're still weak, little brother. Have you learned nothing since you were a child?"

Sasuke growled and tried to kick Itachi, only to fail once again. The older Uchiha had enough of the antics and threw him face down in the dirt, his knee digging into the youngers back. He leaned down and pressed a kunai against his sibling's throat.

"You lack hate in your heart. I told you that to defeat me you would need to have the same eyes as mine."

"Naruto is my friend! I'm not like you Itachi!" he grunted.

The declaration left the elder slightly stunned. He knew his brother had grown close to the blonde, but he would never have guessed that would be who he needed to kill. Remembering the plan, he pushed the feeling aside. "For once you are right Ototo, you lack the strength that I have. Even Naruto was able to beat you years ago, and what have you done since then? He has grown even stronger, and you are no match for him. Find another to kill in his stead."

Itachi stood up, giving the raven a quick kick to the stomach as he did. Blood sprayed from Sasuke's mouth, leaving him coughing in the dirt.

* * *

Naruto was still sprinting to the Uchiha compound, he had managed to lose the Anbu that were after him, but he doubted he could make it out of the village undetected.

He found the raven angrily throwing shuriken at a tree. "Hey, Sasuke! I nee-"

The blonde's plea was cut short by a kunai whizzing past his head, cutting his cheek as he barely dodged it. Angry red eyes glared at him through the darkness, he could feel the hatred emanating from his friend.

"What the fuck Sasuke! It's me, Naruto!" he shouted.

"I know who it is you pathetic loser!"

Naruto stared at the teen in front of him. He and Sasuke usually greeted each other with insults, but not like this. The Raven meant to hurt him.

Fresh tears started to fall down his scarred cheeks, mixing with the blood as it fell. "Sasuke please, I'm your friend. I need you…" he cried.

"I am not your friend Naruto, I was naïve to think that bonds could ever make someone stronger. I see now all it does it hold me back; you mean nothing to me. I will kill you to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, and finally defeat Itachi. Now DIE!"

Before the kunai could hit him, Jiraiya arrived and deflected them. He quickly grabbed Naruto's slack body and jumped off into the darkness. When they were a safe distance from Sasuke, he stopped and set the blonde down.

Naruto hung his head and cried, "Jiraiya-sensei, you've got to take me to Suna. They're going to lock me up here!"

The old sage sighed heavily, his face full of sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just came from there. Gaara has severed ties with Konoha; he believes that you are the reason Neji is in a coma and that Tsunade is covering for you."

The blonde started to cry harder, letting his master pull him into a hug. "Tsunade has explained the situation here to me as well. I know you don't want to do this but until we can get the Akatsuki under control, it really would be better for everyone, including you, if you were hidden somewhere for a while."

 ** _***In Naruto's mind***_**

Kurama sat staring at the broken boy in front of him.

" **To hell with them Kit! Let's go, just you and me."** He boomed. But the teen didn't move, he was still laying in the shallow water, his tears causing small ripples as they slipped down to the liquid's surface.

" **Damn it Naruto, I said get up!"**

Naruto blinked once before speaking, _"What do_ **you** _want, Itachi?"_

"Naruto-kun, I have a proposition for you. Come with me and join the Akatsuki. In return, you will be kept safe, I will remove the seal on Shikamaru so that he can be healed and you will not be separated from Kurama for many years if you are obedient."

" **How did you get in here!"** The fox snarled. Itachi didn't even look in his direction.

" _Will I have to help capture and kill other jinchuriki?"_

"Yes, that will be part of your obedience once we are sure you will not try to run or warn them" the Uchiha responded.

" _I need a moment to think."_

"Very well, I will be waiting for your answer" the elder raven agreed as he evaporated from the dungeon.

" _What should I do Kurama?"_

The fox looked as helpless as his host. **"I don't know Naruto; this is a bad situation. You can either stay in Konoha and hope that they take care of you and let you out when this is over or go with the Akatsuki and hope you can get away eventually."**

"If I decide to stay, could I kill Itachi and that shark-man he is always with?"

Kurama thought hopefully, **"I think with the pervert here you would be able to take them both down. It would break the jutsu on Shikamaru if he died, and they might consider you enough of an asset to let you be."**

" _It would be hard to go back to the village when everyone here has abandoned me. But I know they are just afraid and in shock right now. I don't want to betray Konoha, as much evil as there is, it is my home. I still want to become the Hokage one day."_

" **Naruto, if this is how they treat you now, I don't think you will ever become Hokage. If you are weak, you will not be chosen, but if you are even stronger then they will just fear you and keep you locked away. It is harsh, but humans are hateful creatures."**

" _But if I go with Itachi not only will I be betraying my village, but I'll also have to help kill people like me; even Gaara will die by my hand. I know even with all the hate that is consuming me right now I could never hurt someone who probably didn't even want to be a jinchuriki in the first place."_

Kurama bowed his head, Naruto was once again backed into a corner all because he just happened to be the host of the Nine-tails. **"You have trained hard over the last several years and improved greatly even this past month. I believe that you could kill the Uchiha bastard now, and you've always had faith that your village will change. I will never understand why you don't give in to your hate and think about yourself over others."**

" _I know I say I will never give up, but the pain I'm feeling is so deep. Even though I understand why they are doing this to me, I can't forgive them either. There's too much bad blood. I want to leave and help destroy all the people who have hurt me. But still…"_

" **Whatever you choose, I'll stand behind you Kit. I won't let them hurt you again."**

A weak smile slide across the blonde's lips. _"Careful Kurama, it's starting to sound like you care about me. You wouldn't want anyone to find out that you care for my wellbeing more than just to save your own skin"_ he mocked lightly.

Kurama rolled his eyes, he'd long given up on hating the idiot that still lay before him. The kid was special. **"Kit,-"**

 ** _***Back in the Real World***_**

Jiraiya felt his pupil stop shaking, and saw that the tears had stopped pouring from his swollen eyes. "Naruto?" he asked.

"I am tired of fighting everyone" the blonde mumbled, "I'll go with you."

The toad sage smiled and momentarily dropped his guard, "that's very mature of you kid! You might just make Hokage yet. Let's get going!"

As he turned, he came face to face with the elder Uchiha, receiving a swift jab to the neck to knock him unconscious.

Kisame stepped out as well, his large sword slung over his shoulder. "You really should kill him Itachi, it would be a shame if he woke up and followed us."

The missing-nin ignored his partner and turned to Naruto, "I assume that response was meant for me?"

The blonde nodded, after talking it over with Kurama, he realized how strong his hatred had become for everyone. He refused to be locked away like some animal for being a jinchuriki. Even if his father had picked him to be the carrier, it had been village policy to always keep the nine-tails around. This was their doing, not his.

"Are you going to torture me for information? I won't tell you anything." Naruto asked quietly.

Itachi almost smirked. Even as the boy was betraying his village he was still going to do his best to protect it. It reminded him of someone he knew. "No, you are a member now, not a captive. You will be treated with respect."

Naruto laughed bitterly at the statement. The only people he had ever wanted respect from had just thrown him under the bus again. His heart was growing hard now, and he promised himself he would never be hurt again.

"Do you have anything you need to get before we take our leave?" asked the Uchiha.

"No" he answered coldly.

Itachi walked over to the teen and lifted his chin, seeing the hate that filled his once vibrant eyes. "In this world, there is darkness Naruto, and when darkness falls on us we must surrender to it, and leave ourselves behind."

The blonde gave one last look to the place he had once called home. He was going to get rid of all of it: the confusion, the suffering, and the happiness he had experienced. They were all just memories of a past that he would make sure no longer mattered to him. There would be no shadow to pull him from his darkness again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The END!**

 **Or is it?**

 **That is up to YOU!**

 **Please review or PM me if you are just dying for a sequel! I'm lazy so I won't do it unless it's requested by popular demand!**

 **Also, please favorite!**

 **I've got another story going now too! Check out my profile if you are interested!**


	20. Chapter 20: What's Next

Hello Lovely Readers!

I did go ahead and make a sequel since I got such a good response from everyone! It's called "What is a Shadow Without the Sun" and I just posted the first chapter today on 7/7/16!

I also am writing another story, "When One Betrays" that you all can check out if you are interested!

Thanks for your support!


End file.
